Dempsey and Makepeace: Meeting the past: Season 4 Ep 3
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: Dempsey is gone and left Makepeace behind. Slowly she begins to understand what's happening to her and the past catches up with them.This story is placed after season 3 and my story "Revenge". It's German school English so please don't be to hard on me. Rated K by now...maybe it's going to change later...
1. Chapter 1

They wanted to go on vacation together after Harry's father was well again. But their plans were dashed when Dempsey got a message from New York. He had to be present during the trial against Coltrane. And so he flew back to the States. They had no chance to talk to each other and so there was an uncertain future. Three weeks have passed and Makepeace hadn't heard a word from him. Even Spikings didn't know if Dempsey would return to London.

Angela had great difficulties to persuade Makepeace to a common dinner. They were sitting at their favorite restaurant and hardly spoke a word.

„Oh come on Harry, you have to eat something", Angela broke the silence.

„I'm not hungry, sorry", Makepeace whispered.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with you. Talk to me", her best friend begged .

"It's nothing. I'm just not hungry."

"You can't fool me. We've been friends for 20 years and I know you. Is it because of that Dempsey? You never told me what happened at Winfield Hall. Harry, you are suffering and I can see that. Just talk to me, Harriet Makepeace", she begged again.

"Okay okay, I feel poxy. I really thought it might work. He was so sweet and said he wants to be with me. I gave him the cold shoulder, and now he's gone. He was always there for me and I've let him down. Why I'm just not able to have a relationship?" Makepeace asked, more to herself.

"You were hurt too often Harry and that takes time. James seems not to be the man for a serious relationship. After all that I've heard. You've heard nothing from him? Not a single word? Did you tell him how you feel?", Angela asked.

"I was too stubborn and was simply not able to tell him what I feel. He is really one of the good guys, Ange and I guess I scared him off. I'm such an idiot", she blamed herself.

The conversation was interrupted by a cry of a child at the next table. The mother tried to calm her little son but nothing seemed to work.

"Is that the wife of Lord Ashcroft? I didn't know that they have a litte boy. I assumed the Ashcrots have filed for divorce", Angela said.

„This is possible and I'm not interested. Everything is so unimportant. I don't even know how I can reach Dempsey. What if he doesn't come back?"

At that moment, three armed men stormed into the restaurant. The guests screamed and tried hastily to leave the restaurant.

„Shut up and lay on the ground!", a man shouted.

Alertly Makepeace tried to hide her purse under the table. Besides her police badge her service revolver was in it. She was cautiously and didn't want to risk the lives of the guests.

One of the men discovered the pretty blonde and stared.

"You there, lay down on the floor and put your purse in the bag", the man screamed and gave Makepeace a garbage bag.

Petrified, Angela laid on the floor while Makepeace, wondered what she should do.

„Didn't you hear me bitch?"

The toddler was still screaming and Makepeace sat motionless. The robber was not allowed to discover that she was a cop.

"What are you hiding? Give me your purse!"

Harry was frozen. She couldn't give him the purse and strengthened her grip. A few seconds passed, and the robber grabbed her purse. Her grip was so tight that he was not able to get it. A few moments later everything went black.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and saw the face of her boss. It took a few moments before she realized that she was in an ambulance.

"Are you feeling better?", Spikings asked worried.

"What happened? Where is Angela?", she asked as she sat up.

She is fine and she's on her way to the police station to make a statement", said Spikings.

„What on earth happened?"

„The restaurant was robbed. Sergeant, you could have been killed. According to some statements you didn't want to give them your purse and one of the men strucked his gun over your head. What were you thinking?", Spikings asked angry.

„I'm sorry, sir. I didn't want them to know, that I'm a cop", she sighed.

„The robbers have your gun and your badge. After discovering who you are, they've robbed the guests. To make sure that you're the only policeofficer, they searched all the pockets. They've found out that Lady Ashcroft was among the guests and have kidnapped her son. Therefore, the SI 10 was called in. Your friend informed me about your injuries", he stated focused.

"It's all my fault and I want to work on the case."

"Sorry, sergeant, but you seem to be a little bit distracted lately. We can not afford any mistakes. It's better if you work in the office."

„What? You can't do that? I have to work the case and I'm going to make it right. You know I can do that, sir! I can work with Chas or Dave. Please, I have to do something", she begged her boss.

"Don't be so stubborn, sergeant. I know that your thoughts are somewhere else. We need to focus on this case. You're not in it. I don't know what happened with you and that Yankee, but I don't like it. You are mentally absent. Come back to your senses. Then we can think about your reintegration", Spikings ordered and left the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Makepeace opened her front door and turned on the light. She threw her jacket over the back of the couch and made her way to the kitchen. While passing, she noticed the blinking answering machine and pressed the play button.

„You've got two new messages:

Today, 9:00 pm: "Hey Harry, it's me, Angela. Just wanted to know how you are? I'm back home now and you can call me, if you want."

Today 11:30 pm: „Uhm, Harry? Okay, I know you're pissed but I have to talk to you as soon as possible. I'm at Heathrow right now and on my way home. If you can overcome your inhibitions... okay, please call me..."

Makepeace moaned and ran a hand through her tangled hair. He was back. Dempsey was back in London. The next problem she had to deal with. Her head ached violently, and tears welled up in her. Suddenly, he was back again, without warning, she felt weak and vulnerable again. She was not able to call him now. Harry was just exhausted and tired. The „problem" called Dempsey could wait until morning. She washed off the blood of her face and slipped into her pajamas. It took only a few minutes and Makepeace fell into a deep sleep.

After all, she had slept for a few hours. The painkillers had their effect. After she had showered, she stuck a new plaster on the wound, got dressed and drove to the office. When she entered the office cubicle, the door to Spikings office was closed. She could see a second shadow, leaning against the desk. She put her jacket over the back of her chair and glanced around. No one was there. Harry poured herself a coffee and stood next to the door to listen. Unfortunately, she couldn't understand a word, but realized Dempsey's voice. Her heart was pounding and her stomach tightened. A short time later, the office door was opened and Harry slipped into her chair. Spikings stuck out his head and stared at her blonde cop.

„In my office Sergeant, now."

Harry took a deep breath, jumped up and followed his instructions. Dempsey leaned against the wall and stared at her curiously as she entered the office.

"Hey, Harry, can't leave you alone, huh? You look like crap", he stated and smirked.

She didn't looked at him, but sat down on a chair directly.

"Good morning, Leftenant" she shot at him.

"Enough you two, now I am talking and no one else. Is that clear?", Spikings barked.

The two cops nodded in agreement.

"I received a telegram from New York and the secondment of Dempsey is officially over now. You can terminate your service here, whenever you want, Lieutenant. If you decide to stay, I have to be sure that you can work together without problems. I'm not stupid and I know that something has happened at Winfield Hall. I don't know any details but you have to solve your problems or whatever it is. If you leave, Dempsey, then leave right now. Did I made myself clear?", Gordon Spikings said emphatically.

"I can't decide it yet, boss. I ... uh, we need to think about it", said Dempsey and stared at Makepeace.

"It's your life and your decision. I don't know what I have to do with it, Leftenant", she said without emotion.

„You two are my coffin nails. You have 30 minutes to decide, Dempsey. We have a case to work and I have to send Makepeace to the Ashcrofts. Only the devil knows why exactly the Sergeant is expected there. For some inexplicable reason the Lord has asked for you, Makepeace. Chas is already there installing the trap and trace device. Now, off you two."

Dempsey and Makepeace left the office without a word. Spikings slammed the door behind them. Furious, he stroked his head and sat back down at the desk. His two detectives would bring him to the grave someday.

Makepeace took her jacket off the chair and ran out of the office. Dempsey followed her into the locker room.

"I understand that you're pissed off but it doesn't help if you don't talk to me", Dempsey said and closed the door behind him.

"Is there anything to discuss? Leave or stay, I don't care", she said easily.

„That's all? Nothin' more to say? After three weeks and all the crap we've been trough? Leave or stay?"

Harry slumped down on the bench, supporting her head in her hands.

"I have a headache, Dempsey and I'm tired, that we constantly go around in circles. I'm just exhausted. I've heard nothing from you in three weeks and suddenly you are back in London. At Winfield Hall I really thought we could do it. With a little patience and time it would be fine. I was wrong. You just left. Bye, Harry ... See you soon. No reachability, no message in three weeks. Now everything should be fine and we will continue where we left off?"

Harry stared at him with those big, blue eyes and waited for his reaction.

"I was sealed off for three weeks and there was no way to call ya. If I had known that, I wouldn't have left like that. I really thought I would be back in a few days and we can start our holidays. C'mon Harry, I'm begging you. Ya know why I came back, Makepeace. The work is crap and I'm kept on a short leash. Why should I come back to that foggy City? There is only one reason to move constantly to London. Wanne guess?" he asked and smiled sadly.

„Constantly? You really want to stay here?", she asked, surprised.

"Unless you want me to go."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Dempsey sat down beside her and put an arm around her slender shoulders. He carefully wiped away her tears with a thumb.

"I screwed up yesterday. It's my fault that the child was abducted", she sobbed.

„Spikings already filled me in and it wasn't your fault, Harry. You wanned to protect the people and were almost killed. Ya should have stayed at home, princess", he whispered.

„I'm fine and I have to find the little boy, Dempsey. I have to."

„We will, Sergeant. But first we have to convince the boss to let me work the case. Is it okay with you? It's your decision."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat at her desk while Spikings and Dempsey were arguing loudly. She nervously played with a pencil in her hand. She was unsure if it was a good idea to continue working with Dempsey but now she had to focus on the case. Everything else had to wait now. With luck, she would have time to think about him later. But there for he had to remain in London. It took a while before Dempsey opened the door and walked to her desk.

„Now, it's up to you, princess", he said shortly and sat on the edge of her desk.

He stared after her as she walked into Spiking's office.

„Sit down Sergeant", Spikings said and pointed to the chair.

"What is your decision? Can you still work together? Dempsey believes that everything is settled. What do you think Sergeant? Whatever it is Makepeace, it should not affect the work."

Makepeace took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"Dempsey is a great cop, sir. Sometimes a bit unconventional and ruthless but I think we need him here. I'm not going to stand in his way if he wants to stay", she said wisely.

"So you've cleared out your differences? I want you to be honest, Sergeant. Is there anything I should know? I have to do the paperwork to complete his permanent transfer. He wants to stay under all circumstances, and now I need to know if you want that too. If anything is unresolved, I need to know that."

"As for the duty, there will be no problems, sir. Our work was always professional and it will stay this way", she explained convincingly.

"Well, then I'll fill in the papers. The Ashcrofts are waiting for you, Sergeant Makepeace. Bring back the little boy and for god sake your stuff. Here is a preliminary police badge and in the armory you get a new revolver. Don't let me regret this, Sergeant. Share that last sentence also with that crazy Yankee of yours."

He handed her the badge and she took it. With a weapons permit in her hands she left the office. Dempsey was still sitting on the edge of her desk and turned to look at her curiously.

"So, all done?"he asked anxiously.

"Until further notice," she said shortly.

"Ya don't sound very confident",he noted.

"Why should I? Everything hangs by a thread, Dempsey. Why did I leave the museum? Maybe you can tell me, because I forgot. I feel miserable and insecure. You need me? I notice nothing. You don't even trust me. Spikings had to tell me about the trial. All your kind words are smoke and mirrors."

"Don't say that, Harry. I didn't wanna scare you, that's why I didn't tell ya about Coltrane. That wasn't our best time back then. This has always been a sensitive issue. But that's over now, Tiger. And I'm ready for a fresh start."

"I'm happy for you but I can't just forget everything. Sometimes your reckless nature drives me to distraction", she said barely audible.

„Ya told me you are who you are and can't change. Ya givin' me a really hard time here, Harry and I'm really trying but ya know me and ya know who I am. You are not flawless, honey. And your slightly condescending nature is gettin' on my nerves. What do I have to do to tear down your wall? Maybe I'm the wrong guy for that job. I have the feeling it's a life task", he explained impatiently.

Shocked by his words, Harry took her things and left the office without a word. Again and again she made the same mistakes. Her heart told her that she had to let go but her mind got in her way once more. The boorish American and the Blue-blooded? She was not interested in the origin but that sounded really insane. But maybe it was just that what she needed. Perhaps, she had been looking for this all these years.

Dempsey waited in the car while she procured a new service weapon. A short time later she joined him and sat on the passenger seat. Without addressing the issue again, she led him through the city traffic. He parked the car in the driveway of a large mansion.

"Damn, what a shack. Cash rules", he blurted out.

"Hush, please behave yourself, Dempsey. Lord Ashcroft is a member of the House of Lords. He is very influential, and the chief of police goes golfing with him", she warned him.

„And they all think that it's your fault that his son has been kidnapped? Congrats for that",he said patronizingly.

„Not funny, Dempsey, not funny", she hissed and rolled her eyes at him.

They went up the great staircase and rang. After a short time, the butler opened the door.

"Please come in. Lord Ashcroft takes his tea in the salon."

Dempsey and Makepeace followed the older man into the parlor.

The Lord stood up and walked over to the two cops. Chas Jarvis sat on a deskt and waved shortly. He wore a headset and took settings on the trap and trace device.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Lady Winfield. It's an honor", he said restrained and kissed her hand.

"Pardon, Lord Ashcroft. I'm Sergeant Makepeace and this is my colleague Lieutenant Dempsey", she corrected him and smiled warmly.

"Makepeace? What a coincidence", the Lord said surprised.

"Not really, she's my ex-wife", said the man who entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Totally shocked Harry looked at her ex-husband. Could it get any worse? She shook her head in disbelief. Five years ago she had escaped this nightmare and now he stood right in front of her. Robert Makepeace, a lawyer, cheater, liar and scumbag. Harry stared at the ground, not to show him her terror. To cover the awkward situation, Dempsey took the word.

"Hey buddy nice to finally meet ya. I heard a lot about you."

Dempsey went on to Robert and shook his hand. He squeezed so hard that Robert grimaced.

"I think I prefer to talk to my wife," the lawyer cleared his throat.

"Ex-wife. Hello Robert," she corrected him.

Dempsey stared at the couple in confusion. Makepeace eyes lost their shine and flashed dark. The ringing of the phone startled those present. Chas waved to the Lord and asked him to take the call. Once the receiver has been lifted, he turned on the speaker.

"Hello", the Lord whispered, barely audible.

"I want to talk to the blonde with the beautiful bump on the head", ordered an electronically distorted voice.

Dempsey put a hand on her shoulder to support her. Robert glared at him angrily. Who was this guy? Robert had heard of the American in London but it was impossible that his former wife would let him touch her. Harry picked up the phone and nodded to Chas and Dempsey.

"What can I do for you?" she asked coldly.

"How's your head, cop? Suppose you are quite stubborn, huh? You should have obeyed. Maybe you obey now?"

„What do you want?", she asked calmly.

"Money? I want two million pounds. In small bills, not numbered consistently. I'll call back regarding the handover."

"Stop, I need a sign of life. You have to give me something. No sign of life, no money", she said confidently.

The Lord opened his eyes frightened. Why didn't she just agree? He would do anything to get his son back. Ashcroft wanted her snatch the phone, but was stopped by Dempsey.

"She knows what she's doing, Mr. Ashcroft," he hissed through his front teeth.

Stunned by this insolence, the Lord was speechless. Suddenly they heard the babbling of an infant in the background.

"That has to be enough. I'll call back soon. Be ready, Miss Makepeace", said the scary voice and hung up.

"It was too short, we have nothing" Chas said sorrowfully.

Harry put the phone down and leaned against the table. Thoughtfully, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can you get the money, Lord Ashcroft?", asked Dempsey and plopped down on the sofa.

"That's no problem, Mr. Makepeace will order the money."

„Get it fast, Makepeace", Dempsey shot at the lawyer.

"I am not under your command. Maybe it works for my wife but not for me. I'm working for Lord Ashcroft", Robert hissed offended.

"Ex-wife",she corrected him again.

Robert left the room for privacy. Dempsey couldn't believe how Harry had just reacted.

"We must wait for the next call. I will inform Spikings. Surely there must be an indication of who these guys are? There were so many witnesses. Someone must have seen something", Makepeace said and walked toward the exit.

When she opened the door she met Lady Ashcroft. The pretty brunette slightly stumbled and was apparently on tranquilizers.

„You must be the policeofficers? Anything new? Where is my little angle Taylor? He must be so scared. I want him back, please", the young woman sobbed.

"We do everything in our power to get him back. You look tired and should sit down dear", Makepeace said cautiously.

Lady Ashcroft slipped into the room and sat down on the sofa. Her husband sat beside her and tried to put an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off and began to cry.

"Go away and leave me alone. I do not need you", she yelled at him.

Dempsey and Makepeace looked at each other questioningly, and left the room.

"I go to the car and inform Spikings about the blackmail", Makepeace suggested.

Dempsey accompanied her down the hall and suddenly pulled her into a side room.

"What is this, Dempsey?" she asked, startled.

"Why are ya acting so weird? What is it with this guy? That critter is bullying ya with his presence. I know he hurt you but he intimidates you completely. I hardly recognize you. He talks to you like you're nothing. At some point you have to tell me about that prick", he urged.

„There is nothing to tell. We got married and we got divorced. That's it", she insisted.

"You're a bad liar, Harry."

He leaned against the closed door, so she couldn't leave the room.

"You hold me captive now? What is this? Why are you doing this, Dempsey?"

Dempsey folded his arms across his chest and looked at her seriously.

„Shoot", he said shortly but insistently.

"I'll shoot you with my gun, if you don't let me go, Lieutenant",she hissed angry.

"I just wanna know who I'm dealing with and why you're acting so strange. Normanly you have a quick tongue. But you were silent, like a fish."

She tried to leave the room, but he turned in her way again.

„Bloody hell, Dempsey. Let me go!"

"Not until I know what the bastard did. Tell me the truth", he begged her earnestly.

"You have to promise me not to do anything thoughtless and not to tell anyone. Promise."

"Your secret's safe with me," he promised.

* * *

Okay, a cliffhanger and I have to work tmrw but hopefully I can write the next chapter after work. So the next update will be late or the day after tmrw.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry thought for a moment, how to begin. The years of marriage with Robert Makepeace were not among her highlights.

"I'll tell you that much, so you know what kind of man Robert Makepeace is. No comments and stupid remarks. After that, the topic is settled. Robert is a respected advocate of the upper class", she began gently.

"I knew why the guy seems strange to me",Dempsey interjected .

„No stupid remarks, remember?", she hissed angrily.

„Okay, okay, go on."

"We met through mutual friends. That was 8 years ago. We fell in love, I thought. He was attentive and loving. Carried me on his hands and read every wish from my eyes. Obviously a imposer."

„I thought so", he whispered.

„Okay, enough. I can't tell you if you behave like a childish boy. That isn't easy for me and actually I deleted that time of my life. I have to inform Spikings right now and we have to be back for the next call", she said hurt.

"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut. I promise", he said, looking at her with his innocent look.

"This is the last attempt and then I will leave this room and never want to hear anything about it again. Okay, where was I? Uhm... okay, we got married and he changed completely. He worked for hours and I've barely seen him. When he came home, he was always angry. It got so bad that he entered the house and we began to argue. First he destroyed the furniture and the dishes. Eventually, I ran into his way and he hit me", she interrupted briefly and took a deep breath.

Dempsey stared at her with wide eyes. He wanted to tell her so much but held back this time.

"He assured me that it was an accident and I believed him. I believed him even for a second time. One evening I came home from duty and there was light in the house. I went up to the bedroom and he was caught in the act with a hooker. He made me responsible and beat me so hard, that I had to flee. I fled to my father, and had filed for divorce a short time later. He humiliated and hurt me. I was embarrassed and I've never reported him. In gratitude, he took even half of my fortune. Community of accrued gain and there was no marriage contract. That's it and nobody knows about it, not even Angela", she told him and tears came up into her eyes.

"He's a dead man, he's so dead by now",Dempsey railed.

"You promised, Dempsey. Don't you dare and even say a word about it. It's well and truly over", she sobbed.

"I've promised to keep your secret, not to kill him", he said in a rage.

„Can't you just forget it and take me in your arms?", she whispered surprising.

Scarcely, she had uttered the words, he wrapped his strong arms around her slender shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, honey. No man should beat a woman. He's a wuss. Nobody will do that to you again. Not as long as I can prevent it. Thank's you told me, that means a lot. Are ya going to be okay?", he asked solicitously.

"I will. Thanks for understanding. Robert doesn't make it easy to be here, but we need to focus on the boy. I can not screw up again."

He gently stroked her blonde, soft hair, enjoying the intimate moment. Harry looked so vulnerable at that moment. All she had been through had changed her personality. At least when it comes to relationships.

"Okay sweetheart, back to work. Take your time when you need it. I'll inform the boss", he suggested, and breathed a kiss on her hair.

She felt his warmth, and hoped this moment would never end. Makepeace felt safe around him. The first time that day. To reveal herself to him was a major barrier and made this moment so intimate. It took a load off her mind. She was glad that he had pushed her. It made it easier for him to understand.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Let's go to work and when it's over, I have a bottle of champagne in the fridge waiting for us", she said with a smile on her lips.

„Bubble water in a bubble bath? Can't wait for that, tiger", he joked.

„Don't push it, Lieutenant", she warned.

He released her and opened the door. The pair walked into the great hall and met Robert, who had just crossed the room. Without warning, Dempsey rushed toward him and pressed him to the nearest wall. Makepeace couldn't react so quickly and stared at the two men. She panicked. Dempsey was so angry that she was afraid he would push over the edge. She rushed towards the men to pull Dempsey away. He was just too strong and shook her off. Dempsey grabbed Robert by the collar and pushed him even closer to the wall. Robert lost the ground under his feet.

"Are you insane? What is this about? I'll sue you! What's gotten into you? Don't you have your temper under control?"

"These words out of your mouth are ridiculous, schmuck. If ya ever speak a word to her again, come near her or even touch her, I'll kill ya! You hear me?", Dempsey yelled in rage.

„You are so going to regret this, Mr. Dempsey! Your job in London is over and you will be deported. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Nope, but I am your nightmare. Your worst nightmare. One wrong word to her, a small mistake and you're dead, slimy lawyer", Dempsey threatened with emphasis.

Harry's screams went unnoticed and Dempsey shook her off again and again.

"Is that a threat, Lieutenant Dempsey?"

"Nope, that's a promise. And believe me, I never break my promises. And don't ya dare to sue me or Harry, otherwise I have to bring up your dirty little businesses. To pay for sex is also prohibited in England. I hope this reaches your birdbrain", he whispered menacingly, tapping a finger against Roberts forehead.

With that, he let go of Robert and straightened his jacket. Makepeace grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was horrified on one side and touched on the other. He wanted to defend her honor but she couldn't let him behave like that. This was not the Bronx in New York. Sometimes he couldn't rethink and that made her mad. Angrily, she pushed him against the car.

„Bloody hell, Dempsey! Are you out of your mind? What did you think? I thought you beat him down. That's not your problem and no longer mine for years. Robert is sneaky and sharp. He always wins out. I won't give him this satisfaction. If you want to go back to New York you could have said it before", she said painful.

Dempsey leaned against the car and stared at her. The anger in him was palpable.

„This shyster doesn't deserve better. He disgusts me. I had to do it and he can be happy that I can control myself. At least sometimes", he muttered.

"If he sues you because of police brutality, you're gone for good. Do you want that? I don't want to be responsible, Dempsey."

"He won't do anything. Believe me, he's not that stupid. Before I am deported, he goes down", he assured her.

"You're a yob, Dempsey and I will not watch him take you apart."

„Believe me, Babe others have tried", he said dryly.

"Sergeant Makepeace? There is a call for you," said the butler, and disappeared into the house.

„Go, I'll inform Spikings", Dempsey said and opened the car.

Makepeace ran back into the house and further into the parlor. Chas held out the phone. The Lord stood beside the table, eyeing her suspiciously. Robert glared at her angrily, but then nodded to her. Obviously the money was ready. Lady Ashcroft stood next to her husband, but brushed his hand from her shoulder. The behavior of the couple didn't go unnoticed. Harry took the phone and answered.

"What about the handover? Where will it happen and how?", she asked calmly.

"The lawyer will drive. You are going to drive over Kingsway to Waterloo Bridge. Concentric the bridge you throw the bag over the railing. Afterwards the boy is waiting on a playground at St. James Park. One mistake and the boy is dead. In one hour, at exactly 3 o'clock, you will throw the bag down", said the blackmailer and then hung up.

Dempsey rushed noisily into the parlor.

"Did I miss somethin'?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"In one hour, the handover will take place. Robert will drive and I'll throw the money over the railing of Waterloo Bridge. That's it. Hopefully we get the boy back after handing the money. They are putting him on a playground in St. James Park. There are a lot of playgrounds. Really clever", Harry explained the handover.

"Like hell he will. I'll drive", Dempsey said shortly.

"Absolutely not. One mistake and the boy is dead, we can't take the risk. I'll drive Harriet", Robert said insistently.

Dempsey raised a finger to speak further, but was interrupted by Makepeace.

"Can I talk to you, Lieutenant Dempsey?"

"Of course, what's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Not here, I wanna talk to you in private."

Without losing another word, the two left the room. Harry was looking for a quiet space and found the library. She closed the door behind them and looked at him seriously.

"I know you're worried. But I can look after myself. Don't treat me with kid gloves. You should go to St. James Park and search for the boy. I'd feel really comfortable when I know that you're there. I can handle Robert, okay?"

"Okay, you can manage, I get it. Just like before? I feel sick when I think he's alone with you. Speaking of, husband. Have you noticed the strange behavior of Lady Ashcroft? My nose tells me there's something wrong. She seemed disgusted near him", he remarked ,tapping his nose.

"I also noticed that. Just before you entered the room, there was a similar situation. The Lord seems strangely calm to me. And something else is weird. How does the villain know, who is present? I've completely displaced. First he asked for me and than for Robert. How does he know?", she asked, perplexed.

„I have a strange gut feeling about this. We should check his lordship and his idiotic lawyer", Dempsey suggested.

"Now I remember what Angela said in the restaurant. She believes that the Ashcrofts broke up and filed for a divorce. I have not listened to her properly, so I've no longer thought about it. Maybe it was no robbery but a planned kidnapping. It was no coincidence that Lady Ashcroft was there", she explained her theory.

"But if you're right, who's behind all this? We're running out of time."

„Spikings has to check, if a divorce is planned and the finances have to be checked. Maybe we should interrogate Lord Ashcroft and Robert?", Harry asked.

"No good idea without evidence. If they're behind this we might scare them off. But that would fit the cheese ball. But why? We have no motive. Time is ticking, Harry. Think", he challenged her.

"I have not the slightest idea. We have to play along by now. Perhaps we are wrong. I won't risk the boy's life. Update Spikings while you are on your way to the park. I take care of Robert. Don't worry, Dempsey. I can handle this minger", she said and smiled softly.

„I don't know what minger means but it sounds good to me, Babe", he said softly, lifting her chin with one finger into the light.

„There it is again, glad it's back", he whispered.

"What do you mean? What's back?", she asked quizzically.

"The sparkle in your eyes. You're back," he whispered and kissed her very gently on her soft lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry flinched, but smiled meekly. They didn't have much time. After a few minutes, everything was organized. Dempsey and Dave met in St. James Park to search every meter. Spikings followed with a large police presence. Chas offered Makepeace to follow her in a second car.

Harry was tense and felt uncomfortable with Robert.

„I didn't think you'd sink that low Harriet", he said contemptuously.

„But I will never reach your low level, Robert", she countered.

"He must have great personal advantages. He has no behavior and is a bully."

"He has a heart. Unlike you," she hissed.

Just before 3 o'clock, they drove towards the bridge. Robert stopped the car and stared at his watch. Chas didn't want to hinder the handover and kept distance. Suddenly his view was blocked by a large truck. His car was blocked and he pushed hard on the horn. Harry turned but Chas was no longer visible. She got an uneasy gut feeling.

"It's 3 o'clock. Throw that money down," ordered Robert.

Insecure she looked around again. Chas was still struggling with the truck.

"We should wait," she said shortly.

"We can't. Throw that money down, Harriet. They are going to kill the boy. This is no game", he yelled at her.

Reluctantly, Harry left the car and walked to the railing. She looked down and could see nothing. Indecisively she put the bag on the balustrade. Big Ben struck 3 o'clock. With trembling hands she held the bag over the water and dropped it. Out of nowhere appeared a motorboat and a man pulled the bag on board. Suddenly she heard the howling of an engine behind her. Instinctively, she reached for the door of the passenger side but it was locked.

"Open the door, Robert, I'm warning you! Open up the damn door!"

Robert stared at her, smiled and drove off with screeching tires.

"You bastard!" she screamed and kicked afterwards the car.

She stomped angrily on the floor and gesticulated wildly with her arms. She took the mobile radio from her pocket.

„Charly 2 for Charly 5?"

„I'm right there, Harry. The truck stopped me", Chas answered.

A short time later Chas stopped the car next to her. Furious, she sat in the passenger seat.

„That Baron of the Lies dumped me on the Bridge and took off", she swore.

„Control for charly 2? We have a problem", Chas said into the radio.

* * *

Half an hour later they met at the entrance of St. James Park. Dempsey turned up his collar and walked towards Harry. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"What happened, Harry?" he asked confused.

"I threw the money down, and Robert just took off. I want to wring his neck. We should have known it, this impostor. Any trace of the boy?"

"Nope, we've searched every inch. The boy's not here. They tricked us",Dempsey explained.

„They've seperated us, Dempsey. We were helpless against them. Oh boy, that was really clever. Every step has been influenced subconsciously", she said, shaking her head.

„Now we just have to find out if the Ashcroft guy has a hand in this. C'mon Harry, we need to go. Spikings gets the documents from the court and the bank. I have a really bad hunch."

"You sound like a woman, Dempsey. Women have hunches", she noted.

"That's probably the feminine side of me. Speaking of woman's intuition. You have a really terrible taste in men, princess."

"And what does that say about you?",she countered and winked at him.

* * *

Together they got into the car and went to the residential address of Ashcrofts.

After the Butler had let them in, they ran into the parlor. The room was empty.

„Where are they?", Harry asked the butler.

"Lord Ashcroft has left the house after you, and the lady is resting upstairs. Is there something wrong?", the butler asked curiously.

Dempsey stormed past the butler and ran up the stairs. Lady Ashcroft lay in her bed and didn't move. He checked her pulse. She lived but breathed heavily.

"Harry? Call an ambulance! Quick!", he shouted in panic.

No reaction. There was silence. Harry must have overheard him. He took a few steps into the hall. He heard voices from the ground floor.

"Harry? You hear me? Call an ambulance! The lady's not doin' well!", he repeated.

She still didn't react. Dempsey became suspicious. Carefully, he went downstairs. Instinctively, he drew his weapon. He kicked at door and burst into the parlor. Within seconds, he had caught the situation. The butler was lying motionless on the ground. Robert stood in the middle of the room, holding a knife to Harry's throat.

"Don't come closer or she's dead!", he threatened.

"Drop the knife, Makepeace!"

That sounded weird.

"I have to do everything right. I blew it. Everything is good when the Lord and his son are safe. It does not take long and by then she stays with me. Just leave. I'll let her go when I get the call", said Robert, and pressed the knife closer to her throat.

Barely noticeable, Harry shook her head.

"Okay, okay, I've understood. I'll lay down my gun and go out slowly. Don't do anythin' stupid. But if you lay a finger on her, I'll kill ya!", Dempsey hissed through his teeth.

While Dempsey slowly put his gun on the ground, Harry reacted very quickly. She raised her arms and slammed her elbows in Robert ribs. She felt a pain at the neck and collapsed to the floor. At that moment Dempsey jumped at Robert and wrestled him to the ground. Several times, he punched the lawyer's face. After many, violent strokes, Robert lay there unconscious. Breathless Dempsey knelt beside Harry and gently stroked her cheek. She didn't move, and some blood seeped into the carpet.


	8. Chapter 8

The blood ran along her neck. Dempsey was frozen in shock and didn't move. Why didn't he react faster? He took off his jacket and placed it under her head. Blood ran over his hand and he stared at her. It was all his fault. He had been too slow. Firmly he pressed his hand on her neck.

"What do you think you are doing?" she whispered.

"Harry? God, I thought ... There's blood everywhere", he moaned.

"I've hit my head again. That naff table", she sighed.

She got up and sat down on a chair. As she grabbed her neck, she saw the blood.

"That was close. It's just a little cut," she said reassuringly.

"You scared me to death. I thought I'd lost you."

"Just another bump. You can't make an omelette without breaking eggs. Everything went well", she explained.

"I'd like your pretty head remain pretty. You've chosen the wrong moment, Harry. It might easily go wrong. You were careless. I was damn scared."

"Don't blame me. You were too slow, Dempsey", she argued.

"That was a near miss. Forget it, partner."

„Can't you just confess a fault? Is it my fault again because I'm a woman? Because I'm not made for it? Can't you just take responsibility for it? Your complacency makes me sick", she scolded.

"Maybe I just don't wanna be responsible for your death. Because..."

„Because what?", she hissed.

"Because I damn love ya, Makepeace", he confessed.

At that moment Spikings entered the room. He stared at them with wide eyes.

"What's going on here? Apparently I missed something. I hate to be left in the dark. Why are there two unconscious men on the ground? Why are you dripping on the floor, Sergeant? What the bloody hell happened?", Spikings asked angrily.

"Speaking of unconscious . We need an ambulance for the lady upstairs. Maybe she was poisoned", Dempsey said calmly.

"Then finally call an ambulance, you bloody Yank. And a second for the men on the ground. Or maybe the whole hospital, when I look around!", Spikings yelled.

Dempsey picked up the phone and called the ambulance. Meanwhile, Harry knelt beside Robert and checked his pulse.

„You nearly killed him, Dempsey!", she said, startled.

"Is that your only concern, Harry? He nearly killed you. He's lucky he's still alive."

"Stop it now you two. I'm fed up. You act like children. I rely on you two. Then I come here and there is only chaos. Lord Ashcroft is on the run, the lawyer, the butler and the lady are barely alive and Harry is wounded. How is it possible that you're the only one who is still on his own feet, Dempsey? If the case is closed, I want a full report. Especially from you you crazy cowboy. Pull yourself together and clean up the mess", Spikings ordered and left the room to check on the lady.

"Thank you very much, Dempsey. You drive me crazy", Harry moaned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Therefore ya love me, admit it. Imagine how boring it would be. A woman of your format need to be entertained. A bit of tension keeps the relationship buoyed."

"What relationship? There is no relationship, Dempsey",she explained to him.

"Maybe not yet, honey. But I won't get tired of waitin'. Sometimes I can be extremely patient. At least if it's worth it."

Harry rolled her eyes and began to investigate the documents on the table. Somewhere had to be a clue to Lord Ashcroft. He couldn't have disappeared into thin air. The roadblocks were ready. The airports and railway stations were guarded.

Robert slowly regained consciousness and groaned. Dempsey put one foot on his back.

"Don't get any ideas, idiot," he warned.

"Where is the Lord?" Harry said seriously and knelt on the floor again.

"Burn in hell," Robert hissed .

A violent kick in the ribs by Dempsey, brought him back into silence.

"Dempsey? What was that? He could have said something", she grumbled.

"He talks trash," said Dempsey shortly.

„He is a giant pile of crap. And he will never talk to you like this again", he finished his thoughts aloud.

The paramedics entered the parlour accompanied by the police. Robert Makepeace was lifted onto a stretcher and carried away under guard. The butler was directly treated by a doctor and was then released. He went to his room and rested. Dempsey and Makepeace remained in the parlour and searched the papers. Spikings returned and walked nervously up and down.

"You bring me to my grave. You two are getting on my nerves. Give me an update, now!", grumbled the chief.

Dempsey was going to start, but was held back by Harry. She put a hand on his arm and shook her head slowly.

"We were tricked, Sir. It was all planned. The kidnapping, the handover, everything. Robert Makepeace has lost his nerves. If he had not fled at the bridge I wouldn't have become suspicious. We believe the Lord got the money and the child. We just don't know why", Makepeace explained.

"Maybe I can help with that. The Lord wanted full custody for the boy. But it looked bad. Lady Ashcroft had a good lawyer. He would have lost the boy. According to the bank information he has raised small sums of money. This happened regularly for six months. Probably he has paid his henchmen with the money. His wife is rich, he is not. Without her signature, he doesn't come to large sums of money", Spikings told Harry, handing the papers.

"Now is it all makes sense. He wants to flee with the child and the money. Probably in a land without extradition treaty", Harry thought aloud.

"I will check the real estate of the Ashcrofts. You will behave yourselves, is that clear? I want to close the case without any further incidents. You wait here and clarify what needs to be clarified. You are worse, then herding cats", Spikings complained and left them alone.

* * *

Hope you like it. There are going to be some more chapters. We have to bring them closer, right? Please review. And thank you so much for the lovely reviews. That encourage me to continue writing.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat down on the sofa. Her head ached and she was exhausted. Everything was spinning. Again they could only wait and that made her mad. She put a hand over her eyes. The light hurt.  
The stomach turned over and she felt nauseous. Slowly, it all became too much for her. Dempsey dropped down beside her and rested his head against the back of the couch.

"Are you okay?" ,he asked anxiously.

"Do I look okay? I am exhausted and tired. I'm so sick of it. Why are you doing this to me?", she asked wearily.

"What have I done again?", he asked, surprised.

"You can't just say something like that. I'm so buggered. You're ruining everything. Spikings will eat us alive. He was so furious when he got in.  
I'm just too tired to clean up your crap, Dempsey", she explained to him.

"Help me get started. What did I do or say again? You're talking in riddles", he said confused.

"You know exactly what I mean. Spikings came in at that moment. If he heard you, we are finished. That's it. We will never be able to work together again. Why can't you pull yourself together for one time, Dempsey? You said you needed me and I believed you. I'm back and I want to stay. How will that work if you say something like that? He will separate us. He has to do it. And I can not even blame him", she said sadly.

"Now it's my fault again? You have a problem with that, just you! It doesn't matter what I do or say. It's always wrong. I can't make it right. On the day of your termination, I have spoken to Spikings. Harry, the man is not stupid and he knows why you quit. Why can't you just admit it? He knows for a long time. I'm not the jerk here, Harry", he hissed angrily.

"I'm too tired to argue and fight. I've had it up to here with you and I can't do it anymore. Maybe I should go back to the museum. We only hurt each other, Dempsey. I thwart you, James. And I can't be myself anymore."

"Enough is enough, Harry. We're good together and you know it. Be honest at last. There's nothing between us? You have no feelings for me? If you say that, I'll never bother you again", he said hurt.

"I can't and you know that. I do care about you and you mean something to me. Please Dempsey, just leave me alone. I have a headache and my heart races, like crazy."

"Women always have the same excuse. Joking aside. Do ya need a doctor?", he asked anxiously.

"No, no, I just want to relax. The last few days were not easy."

He sat close beside her and stroked her hair. Her eyes sparkled and were deep blue as the ocean.

"Harry, I'm really serious. I love you and I do since day one. I clearly remember the short skirt and net stockings. This sight? I will always remember. I would never have guessed that you are Harry M. I had my doubts that such a beautiful woman is appropriate for that kind of job but you have me disabused. If you are going to leave again? I'll follow you. I won't do it without you, Harry. I really need you. I need you by my side 24/7", he explained gently.

"But we can't go on like that. We go around in circles."

"I can tell you why everything is so difficult. You still don't trust me. You don't believe in us. I won't push I promised you. But I need a little sign from you that it's worth waitin'", he begged worried.

"What do you expect? I'm still here, even though you've disappeared for three weeks", she said, smiling softly.

She closed her eyes. The room spun and she felt sick. Maybe she had a concussion or it was the stress. He put an arm around her shoulders and held her tight. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He still stroked her hair gently.

"I will ask you a question, Harry, and I want an honest answer."

"Okay," she sighed.

"Do you love me?", he asked briefly but serious.

"How could I not love you. It would be easier, not to love you, Dempsey", she whispered, barely audible.

Dempsey's face lit up. Finally, after such a long time, she had admitted it. It only was a small step but they were on the right track.  
Now he had a new spark of hope. Even if it would not be easy, he would wait. Together, they would tear her wall down. He took a tissue from his pocket and wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
It was clear that she was not feeling well but he also knew that it was pointless to discuss. Harry Makepeace was a strong woman and she wanted to prove it to him again and again. She would never admit her vulnerability. Carefully he lifted her legs over his lap and held her tightly. She didn't resist, but sobbed quietly into his neck.

"We can do it, honey. I promise. Together we can do anything. Please trust me and stop reacting against me, Harry. On Winfield Hall we were already a step further. Don't go back again", he whispered softly into her ear.

She nodded slowly and put an arm around his neck. He was right, she had to start to trust him. And she had to start now. Before it was too late.

* * *

Here is another short chapter. Hope you like it and it's going in the right direction. Some more to go so I really like some reviews from you :-) let me know what you think...


	10. Chapter 10

It took a few minutes until Harry had calmed down. Without a word she got up and looked for the bathroom. She turned on the light and stared into the mirror. Disgusted, she looked down at herself. Her white blouse was covered in blood and dirty. The bright pants were torn. Again, she looked in the mirror and it was even worse. Her blonde hair was tangled and knotted, blood on her neck and her eyes were red. She looked like a zombie and her stomach turned again. Desperate, she bowed her head and sobbed heartbreaking. This day was a nightmare. She wanted nothing more than peace and quiet. A kingdom for a hot bath, she thought, and turned on the faucet. She washed her face and let cold water run over her wrists. She took a few minutes before she went back to Dempsey.

When she entered the room, he walked up and down nervously. When he noticed her presence, he stopped abruptly.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm all right. I'm sorry, Dempsey. I know I'm not easy. Your patience is to be envied. Is there anything new from Spikings?"she asked timidly.

"Yeah, he called 3 minutes ago. The Lord has booked a flight to Brazil. No extradition treaty, as we already suspected. He expects us at Heathrow in one hour. Do you really wanna come? You look like shit. Sorry, I mean, ya don't look so well. Are you sure ya don't need a doctor? Ya don't need to prove anythin', Harry."

"I know, I know. I want to be there and want to see how he is arrested. Afterwards, I want a hot bath and 24 hours of sleep" she said, smiling a little.

"As you could read my mind. Well I'll scrub your back," he offered kindly and smiled back.

"You're impossible, Dempsey. But you manage to cheer me up," she said gratefully.

"Why do I always miss my own jokes?" he asked jokingly.

"If we don't want to miss the show, we need to go," she suggested, and headed for the door.

"Wait, Harry. Is everything okay between us? "he asked concerned.

He walked up to her and put gently a hand on her shoulder. Harry nodded, turned and walked toward the car. She picked up the radio, waiting for Dempsey before she spoke.

"Charly five to control?"

"I can hear you, Charly five. We are already at the airport, waiting for your arrival." Spikings replied.

"Roger, we are on the way. End, over and out," she acknowledged, and Dempsey started the engine.

* * *

They had to struggle through the city traffic and finally reached the Tunnel Road. On the Tower Road Dempsey parked the car and they walked into the airport. Passengers stared at Harry in confusion. Her sight was not very reassuring. Dempsey took off his denim jacket and hung it over her shoulders. They pushed their way through the crowd and entered the police station. Spikings was waiting in the outer office.

"There you are at last," he greeted them.

"Sorry, sir. Traffic was terrible," Harry apologized.

"Yes, yes, I know but you don't look well, Makepeace. Even worse than before. Perhaps Chas and Dempsey should arrest the guy" suggested Spikings.

"I can do it, sir. 'I want to be there. A mother is waiting for her child and I want to see the guy in handcuffs," she said seriously.

"Okay, but watch her, Dempsey! The Lord and the boy are at the check in desk. Go and get him."

The duo left the police station and headed toward the counter. Even from a distance they could recognize Lord Ashcroft. He carried his son in his arms and looked around nervously. Dempsey and Makpeace parted and went up to him from both sides. Just before they reached him, they were noticed. The Lord pressed the child to his chest and pulled a knife from his pocket. The bystanders screamed when Dempsey drew his revolver.

"Freeze! Let the child down!" Dempsey shouted and Harry also drew her revolver.

"No one gets my son. He's with me. Take down the weapons or he dies," the Lord threatened.

"Don't be stupid, you're not getting out of here" Dempsey warned.

"If you shoot, the child dies."

Lord Ashcroft held the knife to the toddler's throat. Nervously, he looked alternately at Harry and Dempsey. Harry put her gun down. She drew his attention to herself.

"I can understand you. Nothing has happened yet. Let down your son and we all can go home, Lord Ashcroft. Look at him, he is scared" she spoke to him.

He loosened his grip a little. Dempsey seized the moment and knocked the knife out of his hand. The Lord stumbled and Dempsey knocked him to the ground. Alertly, Harry grabbed the child and pulled it to her chest. The toddler was crying and she rocked him to soothe the little boy. She moved away from the reach of the father. Chas hurried down and put Lord Ashcroft in handcuffs.

"I will sue you," the Lord shouted , as he was led away.

Spikings came up and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Well done, you two. And, miracle of miracles, no one is dead. You seem capable of learning, Leftenant. Child protective services takes over and they'll bring him to the hospital", Spikings explained.

Harry clung to the child and held it tighter. The boy calmed down. Dempsey pulled Spikings aside.

"Boss, is it possible to meet the social worker at the hospital? Makepeace had a hard day and I think it would be good if she takes him to the hospital. That would be great."

"Am I here to delight you, Dempsey? We have rules. Which apply to you too. Stop looking with this puppy dog eyes. Clarify this with the youth office worker. Tomorrow I want the report on my desk, do you understand me? And make sure that a doctor takes a look at Makepeace", Spikings explained and disappeared.

It took several minutes, when Dempsey returned to Harry. She sat on a bench and rocked the baby back and forth.

"Where is the lady from the social services?" Harry asked, surprised.

"She's waitin' at the hospital and can take over Taylor in the ER. He feels very comfortable with you. I thought it will be good for you to keep him a little longer. We head to the hospital where his mum was brought. She'll be relieved when she sees him."

"You can be really nice, if you like. Thank you, James"she whispered and pressed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

* * *

Okay, here we go... the Lord is gone for good and maybe there will be more Dempsey and Makepeace time now ;-) Let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Dempsey drove the car safely through traffic to the hospital. They didn't talk much. Harry rocked the baby, soothing back and forth. Little Taylor was asleep and smacked quietly on his pacifier. Dempsey parked at the entrance to the emergency room. He jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door.

"See you in the ER," she said briefly and disappeared.

Dempsey nodded and drove the car into the parking lot.

On the registration, the social worker took the child from Harry. She looked sad as she was led into the examination room.

"Come with me, Miss Makepeace. Dr. Harper is waiting for you. Your boss has already called," a nurse said kindly.

Silently Harry followed the young woman into the drab room. The doctor looked at her suspiciously.

"I think you had a tough day," he said briefly and closed the door.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still. Dempsey paced nervously up and down. At every noise he looked around. He picked up a magazine and sat down. He hastily flicked through it and stood up again. Again and again he looked at his watch. There was no sign of Harry. At last Dr. Harper appeared in the waiting room. He shook his head and took a deep breath. The doctor made a concerned impression.

"What's up, Doc? Where is Ma ... Miss Makepeace?" Dempsey asked nervously.

"Miss Makepeace remains a mystery to me", the doctor sighed.

"Is it that bad?" Dempsey asked frantically.

"Oh, sorry. No, no, I would like to keep her for 48 hours. This woman is very stubborn and wants to go home. Since yesterday she takes heavy painkillers and her present condition worries me. She desperately needs rest", declared the young doctor.

"Can I see her? Maybe I can convince her", Dempsey said and stormed to the exam room.

The doctor followed the tempestuous officer. Without knocking, he opened the door.

"Blow me down, Dempsey!", she screamed.

She quickly pulled the sheet up to her neck.

"Oh shit, sorry," he said quickly.

"What do you want, Dempsey?"

The doctor stood next to Dempsey and looked at her seriously.

"You need rest, Miss Makepeace. It bothers me when you are alone at home. Your nice colleague is here to convince you to stay", the doctor explained.

"I want to go home and I will rest, I promise. Please", she pleaded.

"Don't be so stubborn, Harry. Listen to the doctor. Ya really look beat-up", he tried to convince her.

"I can take care of myself. I swear, I'm going straight to bed. Let me go home."

"Not if you're alone. At a pinch, I have to do a compulsory institutionalisation. Do you stay by your own choice?", Doctor Harper asked.

"What is needed, so that she can go home?", Dempsey asked suddenly.

"Miss Makepeace needs someone who will take care of her. Someone who assists her. She mustn't overexert herself. The head injury is not without danger. Even if she has a blockhead."

"Okay, I'll stay with her ", Dempsey said shortly.

"Hello? I'm present. Can I say something?"

"No," the two men answered in chorus.

"You can get dressed, Miss Makepeace. Come with me, Mr?"

"Dempsey," he introduced himself.

"I'll give you necessary medications, Mr Dempsey."

The two men left the room while Harry got dressed. Dempsey was waiting at the reception, as the social worker approached.

"Hey, little buddy. Are you okay? ", Dempsey asked and took Taylor in his arm.

"He is very healthy, Mr. Dempsey. I will take him to his mother."

"Can we come along, Miss Lancaster?", Dempsey asked.

"Of course, I'm waiting at the elevator."

Dr. Harper gave Dempsey the medications.

"The dosage instructions are included in the package," he said, shaking his head briefly and disappeared.

A short time later Harry walked into the lobby. She smiled grateful and lovingly at Dempsey.

"Thank you. I really want to sleep in my own bed. Is Taylor okay?", she asked anxiously.

Dempsey pointed toward the elevator. They approached the social worker. As the boy discovered Harry he stretched out his arms. Without words, she took the child from the woman. Together they went to the fifth floor. A nurse showed them the right room and asked them not to stay too long. The face of the young mother lit up when she saw her son.

"Taylor, my darling," she sighed.

Harry put the child on the bed and took care that he didn't fell off. Lady Ashcroft pressed the child close to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. He is such a cutie."

"Lady Ashcroft? Is there someone who can take care of your son? Otherwise I have to take him into custody", the social worker said.

"Oh no, please don't. My sister is coming tomorrow. She will take care of him."

Taylor whined, turned to Harry and grabbed her hand. Dempsey knew immediately what was happening and called for their leave.

"We have to go, Lady Ashcroft. Get well soon", he said quickly and grabbed Harry's hand to leave.

"You are the police officers, right?"

"I'm Sergeant Makepeace and this is Lieutenant Dempsey", Harry introduced them.

"Taylor likes you very much, Miss Makepeace. I know I demand a lot but can Taylor stay with you until tomorrow? I trust no one. Not after what happened. I want him to be save", she said with a trembling voice.

"But we're strangers, Mrs. Ashcroft. Sergeant Makepeace is sick and I think it's a bad idea", Dempsey said quickly.

"I trust you. I have no one else. You have saved him", she begged heartbreaking.

"If you wish, we take Taylor until tomorrow. Here is my card. Your sister can pick him up there." Harry said without discussion and exchanged the child against the card.

Completely desperate Dempsey grabbed into his hair and they left the hospital room.

"You are driving me crazy, Harry. You need to rest, damn it! I'm your nanny, not his!", he said angrily.

"It's for one night, Dempsey. I don't expect you to stay. I take care of him. His mom is in the hospital and he has no one else. I can do this. I don't need your help."

"That wasn't the deal, Harry! I'll stay with you, or you stay in the hospital. One night and you'll rest. Your selflessness is killing me. You are not invincible. Self-destruction is not the answer, Makepeace!"he said angrily and stomped off.

* * *

Dempsey had calmed down again and waited in the car. Harry dropped on the passenger seat with the child in her arms.

"Sorry, Dempsey. I know that you care. I'm really grateful. Can we go home? At first we have to pick up clothes for Taylor."

"You can be sure that I won't be looking at your self-destruction. You will eat, drink, take a hot bath and will sleep a lot", he ordered.

"I think I needed to do this in order to know that I'm still alive", she whispered.

"I can think of quite different things, princess, very different."

With that, he started the engine and drove toward downtown.

* * *

Finally on the way home. Tell me what you think. So review, if you like. I would be very pleased.


	12. Chapter 12

After they got some items for Taylor, Dempsey finally drove up the driveway to Makepeace house. He parked the car right in front of the inviting stairs. Dempsey jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door. Taylor was sleeping soundly. He snuggled up to Harry's shoulder.

"Give him to me," Dempsey demanded.

Carefully, she handed him the toddler. Harry got out, walked up the stairs and opened the door. Together they entered the dark house. She turned on the light and threw her purse on the table in the hallway.

"The boy is totally off. Where shall I put him?", Dempsey asked and followed her into the living room.

"I'll take him and maybe you can get the stuff from the car," she said, and took over Taylor.

Wordlessly, he handed over the child and left the house. Harry noticed that Dempsey was still angry. His facial expression was blank and he looked at her barely. A short time later, he returned with a travel cot and other things.

"Where should I build up the bed," he asked.

"In my bedroom," she said briefly, and sat down on the couch.

The atmosphere was icy. Dempsey stomped upstairs. Harry took a deep breath. She dropped her head against the seat back and closed her eyes.

"I'll run you a hot bath. Where's the bubble bath?", he called down the stairs.

"In the cabinet next to the tub," she called back.

Dempsey was busy, and returned after a long time. Harry and Taylor, were asleep and lay on the sofa. He looked at the peaceful sight and smiled. First he wanted to let her rest, but decided to wake her gently. The bath water was let in and she had not eaten yet. Also her position looked not convenient. Her neck would not thank her. He knelt in front of the couch and stroked a strand of hair from her face.

"Princess? Wake up, Harry. A hot bath is waiting and you have to eat something", he wispered.

Harry slowly opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Hey," she said shortly.

"Take a long bath, Harry. I feed Taylor and make us some sandwiches. Call me if you need something okay?", he offered lovingly.

Dempsey took the child in his arms and he opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy, you're hungry? There's something yummy. Pureed carrots and potatoes. How does that sound?" he said softly to the child.

"Da da", Taylor stammered and grinned.

Harry laughed heartily and was taken at the same time.

"Do you have to tell me something, Dempsey?" she asked, and walked slowly towards the stairs.

"Not funny, Harry, not funny," he said, grinning broadly.

"I'll be right back," she said, and disappeared upstairs.

While Harry took a long bath, Dempsey warmed up the kids meal. Taylor had no interest in eating, but played with the slurry. He spat out the food, and laughed out loud when Dempsey tried to put another spoonful into his mouth. After a few minutes Dempsey succeeded to push the food into Taylor's mouth.

"You gotta help me, Taylor. I'm a rookie!" Dempsey pleaded, and put the spoon into Taylor's mouth.

Several minutes passed until Taylor was finally fed up. Dempsey wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Wow, buddy. Why are you doing this to me? Is this a punishment?" Dempsey sighed and put the baby on a blanket on the floor. Taylor tried to crawl away, but was caught again. He laughed loudly and babbled. It was not easy to wrap the jumping jack, but finally he did it. Satisfied Dempsey took the child into the kitchen and sat him on the counter.

"And now we make food for Auntie Harry. Sandwich with turkey breast and pickles? That sounds good, right? And for dessert a few pills", he said in thoughts and prepared the food.

He brought back the food and the child into the living room and waited for Harry. He put the little fellow on his lap and played „Five little monkeys". Taylor chuckled with delight.

Harry had been in the passage for a few minutes before he noticed her. She just wore a warm robe and smiled affectionately.

"Heya, Harry. Are ya feeling better?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah, that was wonderful. I'm almost as good as new. Why is it that I know nothing of your hidden talents?"

She walked over to them and sat down on the couch as well.

"Take your sandwich. I've already eaten. I'll take the little guy to bed."

"Wait, I want to go with you." She said quickly, biting into her sandwich.

She swallowed her bread as she watched the two men. Her heart warmed at the sight. After she had eaten, they went up to her bedroom. Harry took the child in her arms and laid him on the bed. She changed his clothes and then pressed him to her chest.

"Do you want kids?"Dempsey asked suddenly.

Surprised, she looked him straight in the eye.

"In the past, yes. I have not thought about it lately. What about you?"

"I don't know. Finally, I'm older and ... well, I don' t know. I like kids, but they do a lot of work and I'm not patient. But with the right woman? Who knows", he answered honestly.

"Time to sleep," she whispered, and put the toddler in his crib.

The two stood side by side in front of the bed and looked inside. Taylor smiled at them and babbled to himself. Dempsey put an arm around Harry's shoulders. She winced, then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go down. You still need your meds", he suggested, and led her out the room.

Together they walked down the stairs and Harry flopped exhausted on the couch. Dempsey got her a glass of water and she swallowed the pills. She pulled her knees to her chest and curled up in the corner of the couch.

"We need to talk, Harry," he said briefly and looked at her firmly.

"Does it have to be now? It was a tough day," she said and sighed.

"Maybe now is the right time ," Dempsey said and slid next to her.

"I don't know how to go on from here, Dempsey. Roberts appearance threw me off track. I was distracted and have put us in danger. What if this happens to me again? Right now I'm not much help to you. With me you have one foot in the grave", she sobbed.

"Don't bawl yourself out, Harry. It was just my fault. You shouldn't have work the case. But that happens. We are in danger every day. Life is hard and then you die. I don't wanna talk about this. I wanna talk about us. If there is an us", he explained and took one of her hands in his.

* * *

_Another little cliffhanger for now but there is a lot more to come. But be patient because I have a lot work this week. Hope to update as soon as possible. And thank you so much for your lovely reviews. Although my dear „haveunotthought" you've put your review to the wrong story *smile*. But no offense. I wish you a great week._


	13. Chapter 13

Harry played nervously with the belt of her bathrobe. She knew they had to have this conversation but she didn't feel ready. Perhaps she would never be ready. The effect of the pills began and she was tired. She stared at her hands, avoiding his gaze. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head. Now she was forced to look him in the eyes. Tears welled into her eyes. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her composure.

"I'm sorry, Dempsey. I'm screwed up. The encounter with Robert threw me off track. I had deleted him from my life and was completely overwhelmed. I didn't want to hurt you", she said softly.

"I want no excuses, Harry. I want honesty. Is there a chance for us or not? We are marking time Harry and I still don't know where that will lead us. I'm careful, and I don't push you but that can't last forever. I pulled up stakes in New York and I have to know that it was worth it, princess."

His eyes looked at her sadly. He had not the slightest idea what Makepeace was thinking. She couldn't avoid an answer forever. He had given up everything. His family, his friends, his colleagues. For a woman who was so insecure and scared to start a relationship.

"There's an us, James. We are friends and colleagues. There will always be an us. But I can't promise anything, Dempsey."

"Sorry, honey but that's not enough for me. In New York, I had friends and colleagues. Even a family. I'm talking about a future in London, a future with you. I won't leave anything behind, for friendship, Harry. I never was so sure and I never wanted a woman as much as you. I'm not talkin' about a hookup. I wanne be 24/7 with you. Are you in or out?", he asked in a firm voice.

„Oh my gosh, Dempsey. Don't push me like that! Should I jump straight into bed with you? The last three weeks, I was only thinking of you. I hardly ate or slept! I was worried sick and didn't know if I see you again. And you have the audacity to give me an ultimatum? Sleep with me or I'll leave? How dare you? Go to hell, Lieutenant Dempsey. I'm going to bed. Good night! ",she said angrily, jumping up.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the sofa.

"You just understand what you want, Makepeace! Are ya feeling better if you push me away? I said, no hookup! I'd be lying if I wouldn't wanne have sex with you. You are beautiful, smart and sexy. I'ma man and I want to sleep with you! But not now and not under these circumstances."

With a powerful hitch, she pulled her arm away.

"All men are created equal. You only want to own women! Afterwards, it's my fault that your life is ruined",she scolded.

"F***g shit, Harry. There must be one good experience in your life?! You're afraid of accusations, if it goes wrong? That's your problem?"

Enraged, he tore his hair.

"The men of my class were idiots ... all together. I have no desire to be bossed around anymore. Finally, I am independent and autonomous. I'm not ready to give it up. For no one and nothing", she explained her position.

"You really have serious problems, Makepeace. I would never want you differently. I've fallen in love with YOU. Okay, you're sometimes bitchy, arrogant, conceited and cold but no one is flawless. Except me of course", he said with a mischievous smile.

She shook her head incredulously. How did he always manage to be so casually? Maybe he was just the man she needed. He was different. Sometimes rude and impossible. Often loud and brutal, but never to her. They couldn't be more different. Her father liked him, and God knows, she really loved him. She couldn't lose him.

"It's no mistake that you came back, Dempsey. I know I'm givin you a hard time. Let us take it slow. I was so sure about us, then you disappeared and then Robert got in the way. It was too much, James. Just too much. You are so incredibly sweet and have defended my honor. Actually, I didn't deserve this. I treated you terribly", she said softly, putting a hand into his.

"I'm used to it, honey. But you're nothing compared to the women in the Bronx. At least, you're not violent", he joked and winked.

"But I would like to keep it as a secret. For now at least. Spikings have to separate us when he officially knows about it. The regulations are very strict. No touching, silly sayings and kisses at the station. This job is important to me", she said quietly, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm even scared to kiss you now", he said shortly and smiled.

„Give it a try", she invited him.

Her heart was brought to a halt. Even her breathing had stopped.

He was exploring her face and his other hand was dangerously close to her head. She could feel the instant his fingers started to caress her hair softly.

"What will it be, Harry?", he said tenderly.

His nearness was overwhelming. His warm breath washed across her face and his body was an inch away from hers.

"This time, are you gonna let me hold you a little… tighter?", his tone pitched a note higher at the end.

"James,…", her voice was a whisper.

"Yeah, I know."

She was so strong, so compassionate, so beautiful … and so near. He encircled her waist with one of his arms and his other hand was still stroking her hair.

He firmly took the back of her head with his hand and leaned to kiss her.

Their mouths, moist and warm, encountered in their urge to calm their heartbeats. Ages of love in hidden places found their way out in that kiss. She was falling from the very top of a Mountain, but to her surprise, the fall was extraordinary. She found out that at the end, there was Dempsey.

* * *

TBC and a belated Merry Christmas to all of you! Hope you like it because I'm going to write some more. So please review :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Harry backed away from him. Her cheeks glowed and her eyes gleamed. Everything was spinning and she felt dizzy. But this time it was a great feeling.

"You're wonderful, princess. I could sit here all night", Dempsey sighed .

"I'm really tired, Dempsey. It's bed time," she said, standing up, but without letting go of his hand.

"Okay, I'll get my bag from the car. Will you get me a pillow and a blanket?", he purred.

She wandered to the stairs and looked at him lovingly.

"That's not necessary. Are you coming? ",she asked quietly.

He looked surprised, jumped up and followed her to the stairs.

"Really? Are you sure?", Dempsey asked incredulously.

"I don't want to be alone. But don't get any ideas. I sleep on my side and you are on yours. In addition, Taylor will be happy if you help me. He likes you. Is that okay with you?", she asked nervously.

"You're asking a lot of me, Harry. After that kiss, it is really hard not to have amatory thoughts. I'll try to behave myself. Promise! ", he said briefly and smiled broadly.

"Get your bag, I'll see you in a few minutes," she said kindly, and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

* * *

She ran up the stairs and disappeared into the bathroom. She quickly put on her pajamas and looked into the mirror. She looked really bad. The dark circles made her look tired and exhausted. The bruises were more obvious after the hot bath. She washed her face with cold water once again. The cooling did well. Harry brushed her teeth and combed the tangled, thick hair. But all that could not perform miracles. She still looked maltreated. She gave up and went to her bedroom. Quietly, she crept into the dark and looked at Taylor. The infant slept soundly. She heard Dempsey's footsteps on the stairs and slipped quickly under the covers. Dempsey stuck his head through the door.

"I'll go to the bathroom. Be right with you," he stammered as he watched the moonlight fell on her.

She said nothing and pulled the covers up to her nose. He would behave but could she too? Just don't rush, she thought to herself, closing her eyes. It took only a few minutes until she felt him slip under the covers beside her.

"Are you asleep, Harry?", he whispered.

"No, no, I just relaxed. It's kind of odd, don't you think?", she asked cautiously.

"A bit. In my fantasy, our first night looked a little different."

"In my fantasy, there never was a first night. Until the day, in the warehouse. You lay dead on the ground and I have regretted that there has never been a night", she confessed.

"I'm glad that you'll give us a chance. Oh man, in New York I would have had to move in with my mother. These prospects in London are much more enjoyable. How are ya? Are you still in pain?", he asked worried.

"No, the meds work great. I'm glad you're you, I wouldn't have survived the meeting with Robert. He still intimidates me."

They were both lying on their backs and had their arms crossed behind the head. The moon bathed the room in a soft light.

"My goodness, Harry. Can we just forget about this idiot? That's in the past. He's gone for good and we have nothing to worry about."

"I'm angry at myself. For heaven's sake, why did I let this happen? He's just a scoundrel", she moaned embarrassed.

"It's all over, Makepeace. Forget him. We should try to get a few hours sleep. Finally, I have to go to the precinct tomorrow. Spikings is going to kill me if the report is not on his desk at midday. I hate the paperwork", he sighed and turned to face her.

"I'm coming with you. Otherwise you'll never finish", she said quietly, and chuckled.

"Are you making fun of me? You are a bad girl, Harriet Makepeace."

"Maybe you'll find out how bad at some point. Good night, James, "she whispered and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"That's it now? You say something like that and want to sleep? You're driving me crazy."

He leaned over and looked deeply into her eyes. He gently stroked her uninjured cheek and leaned closer. Carefully, he kissed her on the lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue found hers. They deepened the kiss until they were out of breath.

"I have to stop, otherwise I can't guarantee for anything", he whispered, short of breath.

She smiled at him lovingly and turned to the side.

"Good night, Dempsey. See you in the morning."

"Night, Harry. Sleep well and dream of me," he joked, and plopped down on his pillow.

* * *

When she opened her eyes in the morning, the bed next to her was empty. The sheets were rumpled and a sweet smell of aftershave got into her nose. She inhaled the scent deeply and closed her eyes briefly. His scent filled the whole room and for the first time in years, she felt safe and secure. Suddenly she heard a loud clatter from the ground floor.

„F**ck!"

She heard him scream and she had to grin. Harry pulled back the sheets and stretched extensively. After she got up, she looked into the crib. Obviously, both men were already awake. She quickly pulled on her robe and went downstairs. Dempsey juggled with the coffee pot and the child. For a short time she remained in the passage and watched the scenario.

"You're not multitasking, Dempsey. What was that noise?", she asked elated and amused.

"Oh God, you scared me to death. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake. Good morning, James," she said briefly, and entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?", he asked, giving her a light kiss on the mouth.

Startled, she took a step back.

"Sorry, it's so unusual to have someone here", she said, chewing on the lower lip.

"Am I someone? You better get used to it, Tiger", he wispered and grined broadly.

"I will. So, what was that noise?", she asked for the umpteenth time.

"I wrecked your teapot. So just coffee for you," he admitted.

"Good start for the morning, Mister. You've never seen me without tea in the morning. I hope you can deal with the consequences", she joked and frowned.

"I'm afraid but I'm armed", he said shortly and held out the child.

"Okay, you win. Coffee is okay. Hello, little Taylor. Did you sleep well?",she whispered and took the infant in her arms.

"Diaperd, fed and washed. He's all yours. Sit down on the couch, I'll bring breakfast."

"You really have hidden talents, Dempsey. Maybe you are a good catch", she said and left the kitchen quickly.

Shortly after a hearty breakfast, the doorbell rang. Dempsey jumped up and opened the door. A young woman smiled at him kindly.

"Good morning, my name is Mary Smith. My sister, Lady Ashcroft, sends me. I want to pick up Taylor", she introduced herself to Dempsey and entered the house.

Mary sat down next to Harry and took her nephew on her lap.

"We are very grateful. This is a terrible thing. My sister will be released at the end of the week and until then I'll take care of everything", said the young woman.

"Great to hear, that Lady Ashcorft is feeling better. Is there anything new about his lordship?" Harry wanted to know.

"His lawyer testifies against him. As the chief witness, as my sister told me. He was released on bail. No reasons for detention or something."

Harry opened her eyes wide. She swallowed hard and apologized. Staggering, she dragged herself up the stairs. She locked herself in the bathroom, while Dempsey carried down the stuff. After several minutes, he knocked on the bathroom door.

"C'mon, Harry. Open the door. Gosh, it's not really so bad. He's on the loose for years. I don't understand. What's your problem? It has nothing to do with you."

Harry opened the door and stood in front of him.

"Finally, he was where he belonged. I want to see him punished. He gets away with it. Again. Mr. Untouchable. It makes me angry", she said desperately.

"But he will be charged with resistance against state and violent assault. He gets his sentence and you your satisfaction."

Harry rested her head against his chest and took a deep breath.

"You're probably right. I'm a bit sensitive at the moment. Went everything right with Taylor?", she changed the subject.

"He fell asleep in the car. I promised to visit him later this week. Now we are alone, Princess. Any suggestions?",he asked sneaky and took her face in both hands.

At that moment the bell rang again.

"Damn it. This can't be true," Dempsey swore.

"Lucky me," she said jokingly, and went downstairs.

Dempsey followed her and opened the door forcefully.

"What now?" ,he hissed.

"Good morning, Leftenant. Is there a problem? Am I interrupting something?", asked Spikings and flashes at his subordinates.

"Sorry, boss. I thought it was someone else. Come in". Dempsey offered.

"I won't stay long. I brought someone for you, Dempsey. I found this young woman at the station. She was looking for you. It slowly becomes a habit. Since she hasn't found you at home, I thought you were here. And I was right. Please take care of her. She is a bit jittery", Spikings explained his appearance.

A young, pretty woman got out of the car. When she saw Dempsey, her eyes sparkled and she smiled brightly. Dempsey stared entranced at the woman.

"Holy shit, Jimmy. Don't look so exceptionally stupid. Do I get a hug or what?",the young woman yelled excited.

Harry shook her head in disbelief. This woman was definitely american. And she was beautiful. Very beautiful. Younger than Dempsey, even some years. The long dark hair went down to her waist. Her green eyes sparkled.

With a big jump Dempsey reached the landing. The woman fell into his arms and he spun her around.

"I'm stunned. What're ya doin' here? I've missed you so much," he stuttered happy.

"You left so quickly and I had to see you. Nearly four years are a long time, you jerk."

"C'mon, I need to introduce you to someone", he said, taking her hand and ran up the stairs.

"Harriet Makepeace? Let me introduce you to the love of my life."

After these words, Harry threw the door in his face.

* * *

**Hope you don't mind it's a cliffhanger*gggg* So let me know what you think! Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

Dempsey stared at the closed door. Superintendent Spikings rubbed his face in disbelief. The young woman giggled and slapped Dempsey on his shoulder.

"What did that mean, Leftenant?" Spikings asked angrily.

"He's a weirdo, that's what it means. You haven't changed. 're still the same self-centered guy from New York. You've learned nothing", she said, shaking her head.

"Smarty-pants! I think I have to explain something."

"Are we in a soap opera, Dempsey? What is going on here? Why did Harry slamm the door shut? Slowly, I've really had enough. Can't you behave like normal human beings? You always put up a fuss! You've probably watched too much "Dynasty". Get that right, Dempsey. I'll wait in the car and take you with me to the office. The report must be written, Harry's weapon and badge have resurfaced and you can bring her car back here. The car is still parked in front of the office in the parking ban. You have 10 minutes and then I'll go. Is that clear?!", Spikings said and stomped off.

"I need a drink, a huge drink," he swore and slammed the driver's door shut.

* * *

"Wait for me, sweetheart. It won't take long. Man, I'm an idiot," he sighed, and opened the door.

Fortunately, Harry hadn't locked the frontdoor. Dempsey heard noises coming from the kitchen. Apparently Harry was very angry. She scolded and in between she cursed him. Before he entered the kitchen, he cleared his throat not to startle Harry.

"What are you doing here? Wasn't that clear? Go away, please", she said angrily.

"I can't go. I need to explain somethin'. This is a misunderstanding and I'm a schmuck. This woman...", he began to explain but was interrupted.

"Save your breath, Dempsey. I understand. She is the love of your life and now she is back. I'll back off. Can you please just leave now?"

Her voice was soft and composed. Now Dempsey was really scared. It was never good when she sounded so calm.

"Can you listen to me? You are so stubborn, Harry. I want to explain it and you bury your head in the sand. She is..."

"I'm his sister, Debbie. Nice to meet ya, Harry. Don't be so hard on him, he's an idiot", said the young woman in the doorway.

"I wanted to say the same ," Dempsey sighed.

"My brother was never good with words. Sorry for that, Harry. Can we start over?"

"You're impossible, Dempsey. Why didn't you say so? It's nice to meet you, Debbie. Sit down, I'll make some coffee. After Dempsey has wrecked the teapot, I can only offer the muck."

"Are we okay, Harry?", he asked and stepped forward.

"Yes, we are. I could spank your botty", Harry threatened.

"Even when you are angry you are still uptown. Spikings waits in the car. I have to go to the office. The dumb report must be written. Can Debbie stay here with you? I'm sure you have some stories to share", he said and winked at his sister.

"Of course she can. I can't wait to hear stories of your childhood. Call me if you need help. My goodness, Dempsey. You drive me crazy. Was he always like that?",she asked, looking at Debbie.

"He sure was, sweetie. A textbook example of a clumsy oaf. He's like our father. Loud and rude but he has a heart of gold. He is the most reliable and generous man I know. For the people he loves, he would die", she praised her brother and smiled.

"Shut up, Sis. I really have to go. See you later you two. I'm a bit scared to come back", he said and smiled gently.

"You better are, Jimmy. I have a lot of stories to tell", Debbie joked.

"See you later, alligator", he said to his sister and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"In a while, crocodile," she said briefly and hugged him.

"I'll walk you to the door," Harry suggested.

Together they walked to the front door. Before she could open the door, he took her firmly in his arms and held her close.

"Sorry, babe. Sometimes I'm thoughtless. But you were jealous, I've seen it. You little green monster", he said, amused.

"I'm never jealous. You should keep that in mind. Go now, before Spikings tears off your head. And yes, your sister is right. You are a jerk but a likeable."

"Keep the last part in mind", he said and looked into her eyes.

Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on her soft lips.

"See you later, Princess. And don't listen to my sister. Debbie exaggerates sometimes. When I'm at the office, I shed light upon that Robert thing, okay? So don't worry", he said lovingly.

"If you say so. See you later. Maybe you can bring something to eat. Chinese or Thai would be great."

* * *

He opened the door with a satisfied smile and left the house. Spikings waited in the car and drummed nervously on the steering wheel. Dempsey opened the door and dropped into the passenger seat.

"Have you solved your relationship problems or what ever that was? I want to know the truth, Dempsey. I hate to be left in the dark. I can't tolerate you as a couple, Leftenant. The truth Dempsey and no excuses. Do you have a relationship?"

Dempsey looked nervously at his boss.

"I won't comment on that, boss. She's my partner and everything is okay. We've cleared everything and that's all ya have to know", Dempsey grumbled.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your boss and I have the right to know. We can't afford any problems, Dempsey. Our office is in the focus of supervision. One mistake and you all will control traffic. I won't lose you. At least not Makepeace. I promised Lord Winfield to take care of his daughter. I don't break my promises. Out with the truth!"

Dempsey tore his hair and looked out of the window. He was unsure what to do. Of course, Spikings was right. This regulation applies in every country of the world. A few months ago, he would have agreed with his boss. But now it affected him and he couldn't lose Harry. She was the best partner he ever had. Did they already have a relationship? They never slept together, hardly exchanged caresses.

"Harry and I are good, close friends. We spend time together and that is not forbidden. We had some problems but that is past. It was your idea to talk to her boss. Do you remember? The evening in the bar? You've told me that she cares for me. _"She cares, cares"_, that were your words, boss. We talked about it and sorted it out. That's it, nothin' more to say", he lied to Spikings.

"Your behavior seems strange to me, Leftenant. You're worse than my ex-wife and I. No more drama in my office, you bloody Yankee. We are a civilized department, have I made myself clear? I have an eye on both of you and especially on you, Dempsey", Spikings said and looked at Dempsey seriously.

"Crystal clear, boss", Dempsey answered.

That wouldn't be easy and he knew it. Observed by Spikings and in the focus of supervision, it couldn't get worse. At least he thought so.

* * *

**Here we go. Hope you like it :-) and you are sooo smart Di ;-) Sure it had to be his sis! Let me know what you think, so please review. And I don't know yet where this story is going. So it is a surprise for you and for me *lol***


	16. Chapter 16

Dempsey sat at his desk. And again, he tore a sheet of paper out of the typewriter. He crumpled it and threw it into the bin. Desk work was not his thing. Normally, Harry wrote the reports and he was trying to tease her. Today was different. He nervously glanced at the clock. The time at the office was a waste of time. His sister had come to see him and he was sitting in the office, trying to write a rational sentence. He couldn't concentrate. His thoughts wandered. Harry was gorgeous, intelligent and aloof. She was a challenge. Her kisses were sweet and full of promises. He had returned to London, and not without reason. Harry was different than Simone. Harriet Makepeace had class and style. His emotions were crazy. He was free from Coltrane and he went back. His mother had warned him. Could he still think rationally? He typed a few letters on the typewriter and stared at the sheet. He couldn't give more, and tore out the sheet. To please Spikings, was his last thought. Dempsey gathered up his report and knocked on Spikings office door. After a short mumbling he opened the door.

"I'm ready, boss," he said briefly.

"Let me see, Lieutenant," said Spikings and toke the report in his hand.

Spikings scanned the report and nodded briefly.

"Not what I'm used to Dempsey. But I accept it. You go back to Harrys and take care of your sister. It's weekend and I'll see you on Monday. And don't try to fool me, Dempsey."

"I would never do that, boss," Dempsey said hypocritical.

Dempsey left the office of his boss quickly and was looking at Harry's desk for her car keys. He found them in the drawer and put them in his pocket. Outside the building he searched for the car and found it in the no-stopping zone. He opened the driver's door and paused. Damn, he'd forgotten her gun and badge. Dempsey also wanted to take the interrogation of Robert home to Harry, so he slowly wandered back to the office. A sudden explosion threw him to the ground. Confused, he stared at the asphalt. What had happened? The noises around him echoed. He rolled onto his back and stared at Harry's car. The car was ablaze. Incredulous, he shook his head. People came running out of the buildings. A young man kneeled down next to Dempsey and took him by the shoulder.

"Are you okay, Mr.?", he asked, staring at Dempsey.

"What the f**ck...? Have you seen something or someone?" ,Dempsey asked shocked.

"Um, no. Do you need an ambulance?"

Dempsey shook his head and got to his feet. He rested his hands on his thighs and shook his head again. His head and his ears rang. Chas Jarvis rushed toward him.

"What happened? You all right?", Chas asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Damn, what was that? Someone has blown up Harry's car! Get the forensics, that was no accident!"

* * *

While Dempsey was at the office, the two women were relaxing on the sofa.

"Actually, I'm not a tea drinker but I could get used to it. The English tea is really good. So you and my brother? He's changed", Debbie noticed and sipped her tea.

"He did? I haven't noticed. He's, as always", Harry lied.

"Oh come on, Harry. He has changed completely. Jimmy wants to settle down. That is a 180 ° turn. Just for the love of his life he would travel halfway around the world. Believe me honey, I would have never believed it. He always lived for his job", Debbie declared.

Harry nervously played with a strand of her hair. Then she took the teacup in both hands and sipped.

"How was Dempsey as a boy?", Harry asked curiously.

"Now it's getting interesting. You're trying to change the subject. Are ya unsure about Jimmy?", the young woman asked, and laughed.

"No, no. Absolutely not. Okay, maybe a little. I don't know much about his past and he didn't tell much about it. He mucks around and brags about womanizing. I don't know what is true or what's not."

"Jimmy doesn't lie. He's an honest soul. He moved 3500 miles from home. Do you really need more proof? He is certainly not a monk, but he never used a woman. Jimmy hates machos who are playing with women. Our dad was a womanizer. Dad left us when Jimmy had finished high school. My brother was just 16 years old and I was eight. He had a scholarship for college, but Jimmy renounced. Mum had to work double shifts and was attacked at night. In this night he decided to go to the police academy. During the day he went to school and at night he worked in a snack bar to feed us. Jimmy always was a family guy. Although our dad left us, Jimmy still picked him up from a bar when he was drunk. He learned his favorite phrase from a hobo these days. First you live and then you die. It means: Live every day, it could be your last. And he still lives according to this principle. Jimmy has always protected me. I could go to college and then to university. I owe him everything and want him to be happy. He loves you, Harry. Believe me, he really does. He gave up everything to be with you. Jimmy is a loudmouth but he deserves to be happy at last. Barking dogs don't bite", Debbie told the story and smiled gently.

"That explains his fondness for hot dogs. He told me about your father once in 4 years and he never mentioned that time again. I always thought that his life began with the police. I love your brother, Debbie. Honestly. But after a totally screwed up marriage I am cautious."

Harry looked sheepishly at her watch. She hadn't realized how the time passed. Dempsey had to be done by now.

"Don't worry, he comes back. Jimmy is like a boomerang", Debbie said and laughed again.

At this moment Harry heard the key in the door lock. She turned around and saw Dempsey standing in the passage. His denim jacket was torn and his face was dirty. Over his eyebrow yawned a small wound. Startled the two women jumped up.

"Oh my God, what happened?" ,they asked simultaneously.

Dempsey held up the bunch of keys and frowned.

"Sorry princess, but there's nothing left of your coach, except the key."

* * *

Sorry for the delay but I had so much to do last week. But I hope you still like it. Please review so I know you do.


	17. Chapter 17

Dempsey stood in the passage with trembling hands. Debbie and Harry stared at him in disbelief. Harry took him by the hand and led him into the living room. Debbie followed at some distance. Dempsey plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"What happened? You look terrible", Harry asked.

"Someone blow up your car. Sorry, your car is only a pile of junk", he stuttered.

"What? I don't understand. What happened Dempsey? Are you hurt? You're bleeding. Spit it out! ",she said in panic.

He told the women what had happened. Debbie shook her head and tears were running down her cheeks. She hugged her brother and wept bitterly.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Only the car is a wreck. That was close. Good thing I have a bad memory, sis. Don't worry."

Dempsey tried to calm his sister and stroked her back. Harry's eyes and mouth were wide open and she swallowed hard.

"Don't worry? Don't worry? You could have been dead. Look at you, you look terrible! Is the forensic at the crime scene? Can it get any worse?", Harry asked frustrated.

"I think I need a hot bath. Calm down, Debbie. Harry and I'll be right back. Ya know me, I'm indestructible", he said with a loving smile.

Debbie slowly calmed down and Dempsey looked steadily into Harry's eyes. Panic was the last thing he needed and Harry understood his expression. Apparently he couldn't speak freely, while his sister was there.

"I'll go and take a hot bath. Thereafter, the world looks better, shrimp," he whispered quietly.

The duo left Debbie alone and disappeared upstairs. Harry realized that the situation was serious. They went into the bathroom and Harry opened the tap. Hot water poured into the tub. Dempsey sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Damn it, Harry. That was a close shave. Someone placed a bomb under your car. Spikings organized everything. We can't stay here. This was an attack. Someone wants you dead. Or us, I don't know. I packed a suitcase and we'll go to a hotel", he said as he took off his shirt.

"That makes no sense. Who should that be? It wasn't an electrical fire? Are you sure it was a bomb?"

"Yup, it was, but we still don't know what kind of bomb. My nose tells me it was a pro. Maybe it was a delayed-action bomb. We'll know by tomorrow", he explained in a trembling voice.

Harry winced noticeably when she saw the bruises on his body. Dempsey's ribs were bruised but otherwise he was almost unharmed. Carefully she ran her fingertips over the injuries. He flinched and smiled.

"We are a good match, Harry. Look at us", he said, grinning broadly.

"Not funny, Dempsey. I don't want to lose you. I can't stand it again. As you stood in the hallway, I saw those pictures again. How can I forget these pictures?"

"I'll help you. These images will disappear one day", he said gently, wrapping his arms around her slender hips.

He pressed his head against her chest and she gently stroked his hair. Time seemed to stand still. It took long minutes until Harry withdrew.

"Take your bath, I pack a few things. I'll try not to frighten Debbie. She will join us right?"

"Yup, Spikings booked the rooms. See you soon, princess."

* * *

Harry explained the situation to Debbie carefully but she left out details and began to pack. Half an hour later they were ready to leave. As a precaution, Dempsey called a taxi. The driver drove through the city and stopped at the Washington Mayfair Hotel. Harry looked out the window in disbelief.

"Spikings didn't book this one, Dempsey. We are public servants. What did you tell him?", she asked suspiciously.

"It wasn't easy to convince him, but we need a hotel with a good standard of safety. And I told him you'll pay the difference" ,he joked, and got out.

Together they entered the luxurious hotel. Dempsey checked in at the reception desk and handed Debbie a room key.

"Your room is right next to ours", he said and smiled mischievously.

"You're impossible, Dempsey. I should take the single room", Harry protested.

"We should stay together, Harry. Better safe than sorry. Is that okay with you, Deb?"

"Are you kidding? I don't know what's going on but I'm glad when I can finally sleep. He saws, as a forester and I can well do without it. He's all yours Harry", she refused the room exchange grateful.

Harry shook her head and pressed the button at the elevator. With a ping the door opened. They went to the fourth floor. The rooms were at the end of the hallway.

"Good night, shrimp. Don't worry, it's all right. Just a precaution. See you at breakfast", he said and hugged his sister tightly.

"Good night, you two. See you later then. I love you, bro", she said goodbye and hugged Harry too.

"Good night, Debbie. Sleep well", Harry said shortly, and opened the door.

* * *

Dempsey turned on the light and looked around. The room was generously established. In the front room were a couch, a table and a television. The mini bar was right next to the passage to the bedroom. The large king size bed looked inviting. The door to the bathroom was in the bedroom and was wide open. The bathroom was large and had plenty of room for two. In addition to the two sinks was a large bathtub and a shower.

"Doesn't look so bad," Dempsey said, and put down his suitcase.

"Yes, it's really nice. The sofa looks very comfortable. You don't mind, do you?" she asked sheepishly, nodding towards the sofa.

Dempsey opened his eyes and was shocked. Why should he sleep on the sofa? Sometimes Harry was truly a mystery. He pushed his lower lip forward and looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm hurt Harry. I can't sleep on the uncomfortable sofa. We slept together last night. What's your problem? "he asked angrily.

"Last night was private. This is work," she said briefly.

"C'mon Harry, that's not fair. But you can take the couch if you want", he teased her.

"I have a deja vu. You remember your first case in London? We had the same discussion," she reminded him.

"And I hope you remember how that ended. Are you afraid of me? "he asked, smiling.

"A little bit, maybe," she admitted embarrassed.

"Don't worry. You on your side, I'm on mine. Just sleep."

"Promise? No foolish thoughts? Then you are most welcome to my bed."

"You don't trust me," he said, grinning.

"I will never trust you on that, Lieutenant, "she whispered jokingly.

With a smile, she grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. While Harry was in the bathroom, Dempsey put on his boxers and slipped into a T-shirt. He ran his hand through his hair and sat smugly on the bed. Meanwhile, Harry slipped into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She rested her hands on top of the sink and took a deep breath. One more night in bed with him, she wouldn't survive. Not without touching him. It was about time to drop her walls. End of the game. There was no reason to hold back, and she knew it. Not for her and not for him. He won't settle for less, so she had to face the truth. When she left the bathroom, the lights were dimmed. Dempsey smiled with satisfaction and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and came back into the bedroom. Harry had already slipped under the covers. He lay down beside her and stared at her fascinated. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"You're beautiful, princess," he whispered tenderly.

"Just sleep, remember?" she reminded him softly.

"I lied," he whispered, barely audible.

"I know," she admitted.

"I won't do anything you don't want, Harry," he said honestly.

"I know," she said again.

* * *

Rated M at this point. If you don't like sex-scenes please don't read it. But if you do? Go on and I hope you like it.

* * *

Dempsey hesitated for a moment before leaning in and sliding a hand over her cheek. Slowly he put his mouth to hers and waited for her to respond, his heart beating through his chest when he felt her return the kiss. He knew when he saw her eyes slip shut and her head fall to the side that he no longer wanted to have sex with Harry. As cliché as it sounded, he wanted to make love to her. Softly her lips moved searchingly over his. Without breaking contact Dempsey opened her shirt, button after button. He took each button one at a time and it seemed like an eternity before he could part the fabric and slide his hands inside. It was an eternity he spended caressing her neck; listening to her ragged breathing; noting which touches made her squirm; which caused her breath to catch. And when the last button was undone, he slipped his hands against her chest and glided them across the newly bared skin, pushing her shirt open. Dempsey settled down between her legs causing her to give a sensual moan against his mouth as he cupped her face, tilting her head back and introducing tongue to this kiss. It wasn't like the first one they shared. This one was slower and more passionate. She tasted so good and he wanted to discover more of her, plunging deeper he felt her tongue stroke along his and twist in a move he'd never experienced before, eliciting a deep moan from him. Finally, separating for air, they looked at each other with dark eyes before their lips collided once more, the floodgates opening on a passion built up for 4 years.

Dempsey ran his hands down her sides, relishing the way she squirmed beneath him, her hands roaming freely across his back, pulling up the material of his shirt.

He pushed his hips experimentally against hers, hearing her gasp at the intimate contact. She arched beneath him, pushing her bare breasts up hard against his naked chest, her hands fumbling with the drawstring on his pants. Dempsey pushed himself off of her for the few seconds it took him shrug of his pants before settling himself down once more in Harry's arms. He couldn't help but notice the large smile on her face. Slowly and skillfully, he stripped off her pajamas. He could feel her wetness against himself and couldn't help thrusting once to relieve the ache throughout his body. Her lopsided grin showed all her insecurities and Dempsey wanted to show her that he would be happy having sex like this for the rest of his life, he didn't mind so long as it was with her.

His lips trailed hot kisses down her chest before softly kissing and sucking her milky breasts. She groaned as his mouth closed over one nipple, pulling it into his mouth as his hands roamed down her sides, pulling her legs higher over his hips, fully opening her to him. He slipped a hand down between them, pushing into her a few quick times, causing a muffled scream from Harry, finding her ready for him. He kissed the nape of her neck before capturing her lips once more in a scorching kiss, her hands leaving a trail of fire across his back.

Without hesitation Dempsey pushed into her. Harry gasped as he pushed in deep, her face scrunched up in half grimace as she attempted to control her breathing. Dempsey hadn't anticipated how tight a fit she would be; cupping her face, making sure she was okay.

"Harry-"

"I'm fine, just…. Go slow."

Nodding he remained still for a moment before slowly beginning to move in and out of her. He watched as her face relaxed and her body arch up into him. Her breathing deepened and her mouth opened in pleasure. He couldn't help the feeling of possessiveness that washed over him for this woman beneath him as he watched the array of emotions cross her face. The pleasure she was feeling, the way she moved beneath him made him move faster.

"Look at me," Dempsey whispered and reached for her face: "God Harry... look at me."

She obeyed. Her eyes, which were moments ago closed, were now staring straight into his. They didn't break eye contact as he moaned her name into her mouth. He snaked his arm across her back, tilting her hips into his as he began to push inside her with deep deliberate strokes.

"Tell me you like it", his breath danced across her cheek.

"I like it!", Harry gasped out, her head moving from side to side as she struggled to control her breathing.

"Say ya want more."

"I want more."

"Say you want me."

"God... I want...James – now… so good… inside me." Her voice went up a pitch as she screwed her eyes closed and cried out. He knew she was close, he could feel her tightening around him, giving him quick hard squeezes against his hot shaft.

"Look at me, princess."

Something in his voice caused her to open her eyes instantly, and the sheer, raw emotions on her face stopped him momentarily. Out of all the women he had been with he had never seen any of them so open before him.

"No, don't stop! Keep going!" the desperation in her voice brought him back to reality, and he began moving in and out of her again, his hand slipping between her thighs to stroke her clit. His eyes never left hers and as soon as he found it she jerked beneath him, screaming her approval. He continued his stroking as they both gasped and moaned the others names. Harry held Dempsey's stare for as long as she could before she gave up, her head falling backwards into the bed. Dempsey's gaze never left Harry's face as he felt her whole body come beneath him, her face showing him everything he wanted to see. He fought hard not to follow her into ecstasy, wanting instead to watch her come entirely apart in his arms before collapsing limply on the bed beneath him, her face flushed and her breath coming in short pants.

Having seen her come undone before him, Dempsey brought both arms up to support himself, thrusting deep inside her, each time becoming harder and faster. He felt her hands caressing his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut, her voice urging him to come for her, come in her. When it was all too much and his body finally erupted, his arms gave way and he fell into her breast, still thrusting urgently against her.

Feeling him still, Harry tightened her legs around his waist, her hands pulling his lips back up to hers.

"My dreams didn't do you justice, princess," he stammered, out of breath.

"I love you, James. I always did,"she confessed with tears running down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's all right, Harry. I love you and there's no reason to cry,"he lovingly whispered, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"I'm so tired and exhausted. Can we sleep?" she said, breathing hard.

"Whatever you want, honey. Ya don't wanne talk?", he asked, confused.

"Not now. Maybe tomorrow or never. I want to fall asleep in your arms and think about nothing", she whispered tired.

"Okay, sweetie. I just don't want you to regret", he said anxiously.

"I don't regret it and will never regret it. It was beautiful. You're wonderful, James."

"And so are you. Goodnight, Harry. I love you," he said warm-hearted and kissed her softly.

"Good night, James. I love you too," she said honestly and returned the kiss.

It didn't take long and they fell asleep. Peacefully and without regrets.

* * *

There it is. They finally did it and I really hope you enjoyed it like I did writing it :-)

It's not the end and more to come. Sorry for the delay but this chapter kept me busy and I hope you like it. Please review :-)


	18. Chapter 18

As Dempsey opened his eyes, Harry was gone. He heard the splash of the shower and smiled contentedly. Slowly, he swung his legs out of bed and ran his hands through his tangled hair. He got up and tied the sheet around his waist. The water in the shower was turned off.

"Are ya all right, Harry?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," she said hastily.

"Shall I call room service?" he asked solicitously.

"As you wish."

Uncertain he stepped closer to the bathroom door. Dempsey thought he had heard regrets in her voice.

"Something special? Um, Harry? Are you really okay?"

She opened the door and stood towards him. Harry was only wearing a bathrobe. The wet hair hung to her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"I had a wonderful night, slept very well since a long time and had a hot shower. Why shouldn't I be okay? I enjoyed the night very much. To answer your question right now ... I have nothing to regret. Don't look at me like that, Dempsey. I'm a big girl and can handle it,"she explained to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure. After all, it was a big step. I enjoyed it, I enjoyed you very much. You are amazing and outrageous. Are there any more secrets?" he said, grinning broadly.

"Be nice and order breakfast. Maybe you'll find out then," she whispered seductively.

Dempsey just was about to reply, when someone knocked at the door. Desperate, he rolled his eyes and sighed. He slowly walked towards the door.

"Don't go away, that's Debbie for sure. We're not finished yet," he joked.

"Who's there?" he asked, before he opened the door.

"It's me, Spikings. Open the damn door or shall I go stale!"

Harry frantically threw the bathroom door shut. Dempsey looked around anxiously. The bedroom was a disaster. The clothes lay messy on the floor. Everyone could see what had happened.

"Wait a minute, boss. I'm looking for the key!", Dempsey shouted nervously.

He quickly ran into the bedroom and put on his shorts and T-shirt. Then he grabbed a pillow and a blanket and put the things on the couch. He put Harry's belongings on a chair and put his clothes on the floor next to the couch. Subsequently, he unlocked the door.

"Morning, boss," he said briefly.

"It's about time. I have news. Where's Harry?" Spikings asked and looked around.

"She's in the bathroom, I guess. I just got up," Dempsey lied and nodded toward the couch.

Harry opened the bathroom door and entered the bedroom. She was surprised at the change.

"Good morning, sir. Morning, Dempsey," she said briefly, and felt her cheeks blush.

"Good morning, Sergeant. I have news about the bomb. Dempsey was right. It was a time-delayed bomb. The detonator was attached to the door lock," said the superintendent.

"What do we know about the builder?" Harry asked, looking embarrassed.

Her eyes wandered across the floor. Startled, she discovered their underwear. Spikings seemed not to notice her embarrassment. Surreptitiously, she kicked the underwear under the bed.

"Every bomb has a handwriting. We have a name and an address. Fry and Chas are already on the way. Do you know the name Oliver Miller? He was dishonorably discharged from the army. In 1984 he was involved in the bombing of the Grand Hotel in Brighton. There was never evidence that he belonged to the IRA. In 1985, he went into hiding. Last year he reappeared. The investigations led nowhere, so he remained unpunished," Spikings explained seriously.

"IRA? You're kidding. That makes no sense, "Dempsey said, shocked.

"I think he is a soldier of hire. There must be a string puller. We have to find the mastermind and get to the office quickly. Get dressed and get your sister, Dempsey."

While the duo got dressed Spikings tried to wake up Debbie. He repeatedly knocked on the door. But there was silence. After a few minutes Dempsey and Makepeace joined their boss.

"Try your luck, Lieutenant. Your sister has a sound sleep", Spikings said with a smile.

"Yup, she's my sister. Unmistakable. Debbie? Waky, waky! C'mon shrimpy, open up!" Dempsey yelled, pounding on the door.

"Maybe she's at breakfast. I call downstairs," Harry said, and disappeared for a short time.

When she returned, she shook her head.

"Debbie was not downstairs. Dempsey, there's something wrong," she said worriedly.

"Stand aside!" Dempsey said and went a few steps back.

He took a run and kicked violently against the door. With a loud crack, the door opened. The room was empty. No sign of Debbie. Dempsey looked around. Closely followed by Harry. On the bed he found a note. He read what was written and passed it to Harry. A panic cry left his throat.

"What's wrong, Makepeace? What's written on the paper? " Spikings asked.

"You get your sister back in exchange for Harriet Makepeace. Meeting point at noon at the duck pond in Hyde Park. For more information, she needs to come alone. One mistake and your sister is dead, "Harry read aloud.

Dempsey was furious. He kicked the closet and cursed loudly. Helpless, he slapped his hands over his face.

"It's my fault. I should have been with her. F**cking shit! I'll kill him. If I find him, I'll kill him! "

Harry placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm doing it. I'll go to the meeting point," she said quietly.

"Nope, no way. You are not going, Harry. Over my dead body! There's another way. "

"You can't do that, Makepeace. It's too dangerous. The bomb was for you. We can't risk losing you," Spikings explained.

"There is not much time, sir. I can do it and it's a chance. With our colleagues in the background, nothing can happen. It's my decision and I will do it,"she said firmly.

"It's not your decision, Harry. I won't allow that. We'll find a way but you are not going, " Dempsey said determinedly.

"Maybe Harry's right. With plenty of protection, she will be safe. Time is running out. If it's getting to dangerous, we get her out of there. It's your decision, Makepeace. And I will accept it," Spikings said nervously and rubbed his head.

"Can I talk to you, Dempsey? In private? Can we have five mintes, sir? Maybe you can get everything ready? The colleagues must be instructed," Harry begged.

"Okay, I use the phone in your room. I'll prepare everything. You wear a microphone and the park will be cordon off as far as possible. Highest level of security. Is that clear? No solo efforts, do we understand each other?" Spikings said emphatically.

Spikings left the room. Dempsey dropped to theedge of the bed . Restless, he rubbed his face.

"It's too dangerous, Harry. I don't want you to do that."

"Don't tell me what to do, James. I'm a cop and it's my job. I'll go and you won't stop me. This is my fault. I gave in to the temptations. Let me do my job," she said persuasively.

"I don't want to see you in a van with a serial killer again. I can't stand it. Everything has changed. That night changed everything. In that case it affects our job. I can't separate job and private life in this case," he said uncertainly.

"Stop it, Dempsey. This is our job and it's my job. Just because we had sex, nothing changed. I have to get a job done. Don't patronise me. I'm serious. Stop it, "she said powerful.

"YOU h-a-d ... WHAT?", Spikings asked standing in the door.

* * *

Uh-oh...that's it for now. Hope to update soon. Please let me know what you think :-)


	19. Chapter 19

Dempsey and Makepeace turned to stone, while Spikings angrily slammed the door behind him. The older man's face had turned bright red. Harry winced and stared anxiously at her boss. Dempsey stood protectively in front of her. Gordon Spikings rubbed furiously over his face. He gasped and tried to say something but he was lost for words. They had never seen him that angry before. Swaying, Spikings held tight to the chair.

"Everything okay, sir?" Harry asked with concern and took a step closer.

"Okay? Okay, Sergeant? I've probably misheard! That can't be true! Bloody hell, you stupid Yankee! What did you do?!" Spikings asked furious.

"What I? Huh? I? ... Let me explain, boss!"

Dempsey was completely insecure. Harry only looked embarrassed.

"Explain? What do you want to explain to me, you idiot? I wasn't born yesterday. You lied to me! Do you know what that means? I have to separate you! Over and out! They will dissolve our department! You had the best detection rate. That has ensured our continued existence. They will pension me off! You will be transferred! Oh, it's a shame that I can't send you back to New York! That was very clever of you. We are finished. This is crazy! I thought you could do that. I thought you can work together and stay out of bed. Just this one case, and then it's over," Spikings yelled even angrier and Harry jumped.

"We didn't plan it, sir. It happened. I can't undo it. It's not Dempsey's fault. It was our fault. My fault as well as his. That should never have happened but it did. You have to live with it. I will not apologize. I don't want to lose my job but if I have to choose, the choice is clear," she said firmly and squeezed Dempsey's hand.

"What do I do now? Looking away? Deny? I can't ignore it. There are rules which everyone has to respect. No relationship within the unit! Oh God, I'm going crazy. I should have known from the beginning. But I thought I was wrong. You are too different. He is a yobbo and you're reasonably, decent. You argue every damn day."

"You and your wife do too, boss," Dempsey tossed in.

"Shut up, cowboy. It's serious? You're a couple now? No accidental slip? You bring me to the verge of despair and to a white heat! What is your suggestion?"

Dempsey tried to say something, but Harry squeezed his hand tightly. She couldn't use his thoughtlessness right now.

"This statutory provision makes sense indeed. But regulations are there to be broken. Please sir, think about it. We can work together. It worked all these years. Nobody needs to know. We won't tell anyone if you don't tell it. You heard nothing. This is my offer if you agree with it. Should it come to the surface, I'll quit without notice," she suggested.

Spikings looked at her incredulously.

"You would give up your job for him?"

"I've done it before," she said confidently.

"What do you think about it, you babarian? Can you pull yourself together? I haven't heard what Harry said and I will continue to hear nothing. No ambiguity, no touching, no kissing, no sweet whisper, no ooze charm! Did I make myself clear? You are just work colleagues!"

"All right, boss. I love Harry and do whatever is necessary."

"Stop that rubbish, Leftenant! That's what I mean. No declarations of love! I don't want to hear that, understood? Keep your annoying guy on a short leash, Makepeace. Be careful! And I warn you. No more games and no more lies. Is that clear? If I hear anything about you two, I expect your resignation, Harry."

"That's only fair and will not happen. I assure you. No one will find out," Harry assured with a firm voice although she was very insecure.

"Okay, I'll get the microphones. Briefing in half an hour in the lobby. You still have some time to become clear about everything. Use the time wisely."

"We will, boss," Dempsey said shortly and winked at his boss.

"Damn, my grave is near. I can feel it. What have I gotten myself into?" Spikings sighed and left the hotel room.

The silence in the room was palpable. Harry waited until the footsteps in the hall died away. She took a deep breath. Was it really right, what they were doing? She had put the gun to Spikings head. Actually, it was not her nature to act like that. Harry had never contradicted.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Dempsey broke the silence.

"For what? It was my fault. I got things into a mess. Was it the right thing to do? Can we really work together? Oh God, poor Spikings. I thought he was going to punch you in the face," Harry said desperately.

"You've doubts, and I can't blame you. I thought Spikings gets a heart attack. Geez, that was scary. I'm proud o' you. You were great. I didn't think we'd have a chance."

"But what if we fool ourselves? What happens if we break up? It was hard for me to trust you but what happens when the daily life starts? I can't think right now. We need to focus on your sister. I can't believe this is happening. What did I do wrong? Who hates me so much?" she asked sadly.

"Come here, princess," he said tenderly and wrapped his arms around her slender body.

"There is no "what if ".We take things as they come. You wanne crawfish out? Then I have to accept that but in that case I can't stay here. I can't be near you but not with you. We crossed a line and there is no way back. Not for me. All or nothing," he continued.

"All," she whispered and kissed him gently.

"I hope Debbie is alright. I blame myself. That shouldn't have happened. She has always trusted me. I was always her guardian. First, I left her in New York and now I've let her down. Oh God, I can't imagine ... "he sighed, almost in tears.

"Shh, don't think about it. Debbie is doing well. We'll get her out of there. He wants me, and not Debbie. I promise you, we'll get her back. Don't lose your head, okay? Don't go postel. Let me handle this."

He pressed her close to him. His hands stroked her back gently.

"You are incredible, ya know? Another reason why I love you. But ya know you don't have to do it, right? It's dangerous and I'm worried about you. It's not a breeze," he whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm careful, and you're close. Nothing can happen. I will not fade out of your life now. I feel safe when you are near."

"Okay, the briefing is waiting for us. We shouldn't keep Spikings waiting. I think we've pushed our luck already," he said quietly and kissed her on her soft lips again.

"You're right. Let's go," she said firmly.

Together they left the room and the door slammed shut.

* * *

Review...Review...Review...Review...Review...Review...Review...Review... *gggg* Please :-)


	20. Chapter 20

The briefing was short. Every cop knew what he had to do. Harry's safety came first. The park would be teeming with police officers. Dempsey wouldn't let his woman out of sight. Before they left the hotel, Spikings pulled her aside.

"No solo efforts, we understand each other? You follow my instructions and if it's getting to dangerous, we stop. No unnecessary risks, okay?"Spikings said firmly.

"I understand, sir. There will be no problems,"Harry assured carefully.

"I hope you're right. Your cowboy worries me. You've got him under control? He is personally involved and that makes me nervous. Can he handle it?"he asked anxiously.

"He can, sir. He's my partner and I trust him."

"Are you sure? Even after you ... you know what I mean...are you really sure?" he asked again.

"He's a good cop, sir, and I'm sure. We must hurry, we are running out of time. The colleagues are already waiting in the park, sir. You have to trust me...us. We have to get his sister back."

"Okay, here's your wiring and microphone. I'm outside the park in a van listening to everything. All that matters is your safty and the rescue of his sister. Dempsey will always be near you. Now get ready and we are waiting for you at the park,"he said with emphasis.

Harry nodded briefly and closed the door as he left. She took off her blouse and fastened the wire. Suddenly the door opened and Dempsey slipped into the room.

"Come on, I'll help you," he said shortly.

"What are you doing here? You should already be there,"she said angrily.

"I just wanned to take a quick look at you . You okay? I'm always close to you."

He attached the tape on her back and placed the wire to the front. Then he mounted the microphone at the other end. With trembling fingers, he tucked the microphone firmly to her bra. His fingertips glided gently over her neck. Harry laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm a bit scared. It's disturbing to be so clueless. Who's behind this? Who hires a bomber to kill me? Who's capable of something like this?"

He pressed her tightly to his body. It wasn't Harry's nature to show her feelings and he was worried.

"We'll get that bastard, Harry. Whoever is behind it will regret it. Nobody attacks my family with impunity,"he said confidently.

"Don't say that. You have to pull yourself together. We really have to go. The clock is ticking."

"Don't worry, I've everything under control. Be careful, princess. I need you in my life. You don't have to prove anything to me, okay? No unnecessary risks,"he said softly.

"Don't tell me. I'm worried about you. I know you very well, Dempsey. I'm afraid that you bottle it. It's always difficult for you to back off. You have to keep yourself very much in the background. Don't bungle the job because of your feelings. There's a lot at stake."

"You wanne tell me how to do my job? C'mon Harry, you can't be serious. You're nervous, I understand. But whom do you take me for? I would never risk Debbie's or your life. Keep your pearls of wisdom to yourself!" he said angrily.

Harry broke away from the hug and stared at him. She pulled her blouse back on and buttoned it.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm nervous too. Let's not argue. I don't wanne fight. What's eating you? What do ya want from me?"he asked sadly.

"I want you to be my partner. I want to rely on you. It's personal and we both know how you react on something like that. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Debbie. She is in that situation because of me, Dempsey. I need to get it right again, and I need you for this."

She put on her coat and knotted the belt.

"Just calm down and don't lose heart. It's going to be okay. We'll get her out of there, Harry. Take my word for it! Lighten up, would you? We are pros and we are good. I wait for you at the duck pond. Try to act normal and everything will be fine,"he said firmly and grabbed her coat collar.

He saw pure fear in her eyes. Harry looked down to her feet. She knew he had seen it. Nervously, she chewed on the lower lip.

"Spikings got me a car. It's a red Ford and I will park at the north entrance. I take the direct path to the pond. Chas will follow me until I'm in your reach. You have to go, Dempsey,"she said more quietly.

"I know. See you soon, princess, "he said lovingly and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

Harry left the hotel as last. She got into the red Ford and drove the fastest way to Hyde Park. As previously arranged, she parked the car at the north entrance. After she got out, she went through the large gate. Chas followed a few steps behind her. After a few minutes, they had reached the pond. It was just before noon. Just in time. Dempsey was sitting on a park bench reading the daily newspapers. From the corner of his eye, he saw Harry enter the area. Chas turned and walked to a kiosk. He ordered a soft ice cream and watched the scene discreetly. Shortly after noon, a little boy walked towards Harry. He was holding a rose in his hand and handed it to her.

"Who gave you the flower? Who are you?"she asked nervously.

Alarmed Dempsey watched the situation. Almost imperceptibly, Harry shook her head.

"A man gave me £ 10 and told me I should give you the flower with the letter,"the little boy said.

"Where's the man now? Do you know him?"she asked excitedly.

"He's gone away again. I don't know him. Here is the letter," the child replied.

"Can you describe the man, how did he look?"

"Like any other man, he wore a coat and a pair of sunglasses. I haven't looked at him closely. Can I go now?"the boy asked scared.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry, I didn't want to scare you,"Harry said quietly, and smiled.

After the boy was gone, Harry opened the letter with trembling hands.

_"I hope you like the rose. I heard red roses are your favorite flowers? The girl is doing well and if you do what you're told, it stays this way. I have no interest in the sister of your boyfriend. I want you. Here is an address. Once you're there, I'll let the girl. Come to the Pier Terrace. Come alone. No tricks or Deborah is dead. So far, you've been a good girl. Remain so obedient and nobody gets hurt,_"Harry read aloud.

Harry looked around nervously. Besides the police, no one was seen.

"What now? I need to get there. It is across the river. Can anyone hear me?"

Dempsey watched as her lips moved, but he heard nothing. He slowly stood up and wandered toward her. He knelt at the edge of the pond, watching the ducks. Harry knew that something was wrong and dropped the letter beside him. She slowly walked towards the exit, followed closely by Chas, who didn't know what had happened. Obviously, the microphone had a failure. When Harry had reached her car, Dempsey reached the exit. He quickly slipped the letter to Chas and jumped into Harry's car. Chas read the letter and ran in the opposite direction. He had to inform Spikings quickly.

"Bloody hell, Dempsey! What are you doing? I have to go alone. He's going to kill Debbie,"she said excitedly.

"Not a chance, Harry. Your microphone's broken. Spikings and the rest haven't heard a damn thing. C'mon Harry, we have to go. Chas informs Spikings and they will follow us as soon as possible."

Harry took a deep breath and they drove off with screeching tires.

* * *

Okay, that's it for today. Not a really good one but it's getting better in the next few chapters. I've lost it a bit :-( Anyway, let me know what you think.


End file.
